Otra vez
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: ."Bella, te extrañaré" musitó. "¿Qué has dicho, Edward?". "Bella, siempre te amaré". ¿Que nos depara el destino? ¿Nos separará nuevamente? No, por favor. Prometiste no dejarme. Traicionaste tus palabras. Mentiroso, por más que me duela decirlo. EdxBe
1. Repentino malestar

**Bella's POV**

Faltaban ya dos días. Dos días para terminar el instituto y para que Edward cumpliese su promesa, me convertiría en vampiro, estaría con él por toda la eternidad.

Nos llevábamos las cosas de nuestros casilleros. Yo ya estaba sacando las últimas cosas que quedaban: una foto mía y de Edward juntos y otra de él solo. Era tan perfecto y sería mío para siempre.

- ¿Qué harás con las fotos? – me dijo con una de sus sonrisas que más me gustaban y con las que hacían palpitar a mi corazón más fuerte de lo común

- Las guardaré¿qué creías que iba a hacer¿Botarlas? –Lo último lo dije con un tono bastante desagradable, él no podía pensar que me iba a deshacer de ellas… ¿O sí?

Me miró con un rostro que no supe comprender. En el parecía haber ansias, tristeza, miedo, algo extraño. Supuse que quizás sentía algún tipo de nervio en pensar en la promesa que me había echo; y que se cumpliría en un tiempo más, específicamente, dos días.

- Claro que no. Sólo quería saber –dijo para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme por el pasillo a la cafetería. Ya era hora de almuerzo.

No almorcé nada ese día. Lo que ofrecían en la cafetería no se veía muy apetitoso, por lo que solo me tomé una Coca-Cola. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, pero no hablamos. Solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Parecía como si me intentara decir algo, pero yo no lo lograba comprender. Sentí como sus frías manos tomaban las mías y me miro tan intensamente como nunca lo había echo. Estaba segura de que algo sucedía… o _sucedería_.

- Edward¿qué sucede? Me pones nerviosa –dije para luego agachar mi cabeza y no verle el rostro

- Lo siento. No quise hacerlo.

Yo solo asentí. Aunque intentase ocultarlo, le conocía muy bien como para saber que algo pasaba. Me sentí mal por no mirarle, así que lo hice, pero él tenía la cabeza gacha ahora.

- Yo…

- Bella –dijo interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir-- ¿Quieres venir hoy al claro?

- Por supuesto - ¿Cómo negarme? Sería una estupidez hacerlo-- ¿A que hora?

- Después de clases. Terminamos Biología y nos vamos

- No hay problema – dije levantando la comisura de mis labios –

Me dedicó un "te amo" y justo al terminar, sonó la campana. Fuimos a la clase y el señor Banner se dedicó a charlar sobre algo que ya había estudiado en Phoenix, por lo que no presté atención. Me lo sabía bastante bien.

La clase pasó muy rápido. Tuvimos las manos atadas bajo la mesa toda la clase; me hacía cariño con su dedo pulgar de vez en cuando. También pensé sobre la primera vez que fuimos al claro. Fue simplemente maravilloso. Ojala hoy fuese así también. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma.

Oímos nuevamente el estruendoso sonido de la campana. Con Edward guardamos nuestras cosas rápidamente y salimos primero de la clase. Subimos al Volvo y nos fuimos. El viaje fue más lento esta vez, conducía más despacio, específicamente. Decidí quedarme callada y no preguntar. No quería pelear, solo rozar sus labios.

- ¿En que piensas? – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa a la cual la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos

- En que quiero besarte – me sonrojé. ¿Desde cuando le decía _eso_ a la cara?

- Hazlo – dijo para comenzar a acercarse a mí-

- Oye, estás manejando¿si?

- Sabes que nada pasará –dijo mientras paraba el coche cerca de la acera

Presentía que algo malo sucedería _pronto_… Suspiré y al terminar, Edward rozó sus fríos labios contra los míos. Fue mas agitado que otras veces, estaba muy bien así, pero me separé

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo para luego mirarme con rostro preocupado

- Nada, solo quiero guardar un poco de esas ansias para el claro y no estar tan "tiesa" en el coche – dije sonriendo

- Entonces nos vamos pronto por que ya no puedo esperar – dijo y luego arrancó el coche.

Observé su rostro, tan bello como siempre. Realmente me costaba comprender del todo como podía ser yo la dueña de su corazón. No tenía nada muy extravagante: no tenía unas piernas largas o bellas facciones – o eso creo yo.

Al llegar al claro, estaba comenzando a anochecer. El claro estaba realmente hermoso; y mi ángel también. El se sentó bajo un árbol para luego invitarme a sentarme a su lado. Al verle, sentí que una extraña sensación de vacío inundó gran parte de mi alma. No sé por qué no le dije nada, sino que solo deje correr sin control las lágrimas que se me habían acumulado por aquella repentina sensación. Él me miró con rostro de no entender mi pena y se paró para venir por mí. No le deje acercarse, ya que cuando el se levantó, yo ya había corrido hacia él y le había abrazado con tanto impulso que si no fuese por su fuerza, estaríamos en el suelo.

- B-Bella¿Qué sucede? –dijo acariciando mi cabello

No le respondí, sólo seguí llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Porque había llegado esa sensación de vacío. ¿Y por qué llegó? No lo sé. "Genial" pensé con sarcasmo.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Bella¿Qué sucede? Por favor responde, me pones nervioso – dijo para luego mirarme

Yo tomé su rostro en mis manos y le besé con desesperación. Necesitaba sentir cariño, su cariño. Él se dejó llevar. Ninguno de nosotros respetó los límites que Edward había impuesto hace tiempo para que sus instintos no le dominaran y así se controlase para no morderme.

En un momento, mis piernas no me sostuvieron más, por lo que me dejaron caer. Edward me salvó del golpe, tomándome. Se sentó bajo el mismo árbol y me sentó entre sus piernas abiertas. Me abrazó y me juntó a su pecho. Ahí me sentía segura y claro, muchísimo mejor.

- Bella¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sé… - realmente no sabía que había ocurrido conmigo. Para ser sincera, estaba sorprendida por todo lo sucedido

- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? – se notaba en su voz, que no comprendía nada, al igual que yo

- Como lo escuchas. No tengo ni la menor idea que sucedió con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Sólo sentí una sensación de vacío.

- ¿Y estás mejor?

- Mucho contigo a mi lado… -muchísimo mejor, para ser honesta. Cerré mis ojos y gocé de ese abrazo.

o O º O o

**N/A: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo, así que espero poder haberme podido meter bien en el personaje de Bella. No sé, esta idea se me ocurrió muy de repente y bueno, me animé a escribirlo :) **

**Le he estado contando a la gente que pasa por mi fotolog –y que lee lo que escribo xD- que pondría un fic en Fanfiction y pues, aquí está ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Dejen dinero!! (reviews xD)**


	2. Golpe bajo

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es prepiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sino¿Por qué escribiría esto? x)**

**Edward's POV**

Vi como Bella, de la nada, lloraba. No comprendí que sucedió, pero al levantarme, tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, llorando.

- B-Bella¿Qué sucede? – dije, acariciando su cabello

No me respondió. ¡Maldición¿Por qué lloraba Bella? Me tenía preocupado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer? Por favor, no….

- ¿Te sientes mal, Bella¿Qué sucede? Por favor responde, me pones nervioso – Me miró, por lo menos. Eso me hizo sentir un _poco_ más tranquilo

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Me dejé llevar por Bella. Ninguno respetó los límites que yo había impuesto para no dejarme llevar por mis instintos y morder a Bella.

De repente, Bella comenzó a caer al suelo. Yo la sostuve entre mis brazos. La salvé… Otra vez… Decidí sentarme nuevamente bajo el árbol; y poner a Bella entre mis piernas abiertas. La abrasé y la junté a mi pecho. Quería estar lo más cerca de ella – y que mi resistencia a su sangre me permitiera.

- Bella¿Qué sucedió? – dije atónito

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? – no entendía nada. ¿Era posible que ella no entendiese lo que le había sucedido¿Es normal eso en las mujeres? No comprendía. Necesitaba una explicación, por lo menos.

- Como lo escuchas. No tengo ni la menor idea que sucedió con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Sólo sentí una sensación de vacío y necesité de tu cariño

- ¿Y estás mejor?

- Mucho contigo a mi lado…

Valla. Esa frase me hizo sentir mal. Lo que pasaría, lo que haría… No lo podía cambiar. Ya lo había decidido. Sólo esperaba que Bella lo entendiese, pero si no… ¿Qué podría hacer? No la podía llevar con nosotros. Era _demasiado_ riesgoso. Hasta para mí.

- Bella… - intentaría decírselo

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? – se notaba más tranquila

- Te amo… - me acobardé. Maldición¿por qué no tenía el valor para decírselo? No podía ser tan gallina. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Seguramente terminaría odiándome o peor aún… Algo que me molestaba aun más… Podía irse con el estúpido licántropo de Jacob Black. Eso me haría sentir aún peor que recibir todo su odio

- Yo igual, Edward, Te amo demasiado como para describirlo con palabras o gestos. Daría la vida por ti, daré la vida por ti, por que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo

Golpe bajo. Eso me hizo estremecer y sentirme _muy_ mal. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

- Prométeme… - eso me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Te prometo lo que quieras – lo daría todo por ella

- Prométeme que siempre te quedaras conmigo. Que nunca me dejarás sola. Por favor – volvió su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos, otra vez tenían lágrimas. Una cayó y yo la limpié

- Claro, para siempre contigo, Bella… - Tenía que ser eso. Justo lo que no podía cumplir.

Ella se giró, para así apoyar sus manos contra mi pecho y recostar la cabeza en el. Escondió su rostro entre mis ropas y sentí como las lágrimas mojaban mi camisa. Pobre Bella… Si supiera lo que le iba a hacer; pero no era por querer, sino por deber. Lo juro. Besé su cabeza.

- Bella… - con mi mano, y mucha delicadeza, tomé su mentón y subí su rostro hasta que sus ojos marrones me miraran. Que linda se veía cuando lloraba, aunque no estaba bien que estuviese triste – Te amo con todo mi ser – y la besé

Quería hacerla sentir que de verdad la amaba, hasta el que el momento llegase. Sería lo mejor, y quizás no me odiara después de esto; pero si estaba enojadísima y me quisiese volver a ver, la entendería. Será injusto todo esto, lo sé, pero haré esto por amor. Sólo espero no morir en el intento. De todas maneras, dejaré una carta en alguna parte que Bella pueda encontrar a principios del próximo año, donde le explicaré todo lo que sucederá; y que si no vuelvo, es por que no estoy aquí, en este mundo.

- Te amo- repitió

Valla, me hizo sentir más mal, pero a la vez mejor. Estos dos últimos días, quería escuchar la mayor cantidad de "te amo" de su boca. De la boca de mi Bella, antes de partir…

- Te amaré ahora y para siempre¿vale?- y la volví a besar.

o O º O o

**N/A: Hola otra vez! Hoy estoy en el lugar de Edward. Espero haber podido introducirme bien en el personaje. Edward me ha costado más que Bella, ya que, aparte de ser el primer narrador protagonista hombre que hago, en Twilight y Luna Nueva tenía más o menos una´"guía" con la cual me ayudaba de vez en cuando para escribir como Bella. Pero lo logré. Qué salió bien, nose. Eso me lo dicen Uds. :)**

**Qe bien que les haya gustado el fanfic, ya que me he estado esforzando mucho en escribirlo y bien, pues. Me alegra que lo lean y sigan así que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Ylaris: **Gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review y por leer lo que escribo y escribiré. Yo también lo haré con tu fic ya que me ha encantado. Me alegra que me hayas dicho que me logré meter en el papel de Bella ya que me ayudó a motivarme (claro que otros me lo dijeron, pero tu fuiste la primera y bue, fuiste tú xP)

**oOKaturixOo:** Los separaré (Me auto hago spoilers :O xD), pero es por la idea que tiene mi fic. Tendrá un final bonito (como lo hacen todos mis fics :P) y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Gracias por pasarte y no te preocupes, que con el trabajo de separación/juntarse le pondré mucho empeño para que notes que lo hize con cariño y por la trama del fic.

**Seraphine: **Bella llora por una sensación de vacío que sintió (te puse lo mismo en el post :P). Además, la actitud de Edward ese día la había echo sentir incómoda y un poco mal. Si te fijas, al principio dice que "En el parecía haber ansias, tristeza, miedo, algo extraño". Luego verás ;)

**Lúthh: **Gracias por leerlo! Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues, aquí esta la continuación ;) Ojala que este capt. tb te agrade ;) Nos leermos nn

**Ojala consiga más lectores y bueno, si los tengo, dejenme Reviews para saber que les agrada y así seguir¿vale? Así me aseguro de que no estoy haciendo nada inútil y subiendo sin sentido x)**

**Gracias por leer. Me hacen muy feliz. Jessy, déjame un reviwe, reflect¿Vale? Molas si lo haces xD Eres filete sii lo haces !! xP Jajaja **

**Atte Mikii Cullen**


	3. Una sorpresa estrellada

**Bella's POV**

Me gire para apoyar mis manos y mi cabeza en su pecho. Escondí mi rostro en su camisa, me fascinaba hacer eso. Quería oler su aroma, quería grabarlo en mi mente; y cuando me di cuenta, su camisa ya estaba mojada por mis lágrimas. Me besó la cabeza.

- Bella… - tomó mi mentón con suavidad y lo levantó hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Amaba sus ojos, lo amaba a él por completo… Era tan perfecto y era mío… Mi ángel, mi ángel Edward… - Te amo con todo mi ser – y me besó

Al besarme, sus labios parecían querer recompensarme por algo; parecían querer probarme algo, pero deje eso de lado. Que emoción; en dos días mi nombre sería "Bella – Isabella Cullen"…

- Te amo – repetí nuevamente. Nunca me cansaría de decírselo

- Te amaré ahora y para siempre, ¿vale?- y me volvió a besar. Definitivamente iba a entregarle mi vida a él. Él era mi todo.

Cuando salimos de nuestra burbuja, ya era bastante entrada la noche. Observé el cielo, las estrellas y la luna.

- Guau… Esto es increíble – más que increíble, era impresionantemente hermoso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – noté como me miraba

- El cielo, se ve genial. Nunca había visto el cielo con tantas estrellas… Es precioso – alcé una mano, como lo hacen los niños pequeños, para intentar tocar una estrella

- Yo he visto muchas noches. Unas sin luna, otras con. Unas con más estrellas que otras. Todas diferentes, pero ahora que lo veo, ninguna tan maravillosa como la de hoy – estiró si mano para enredarla con la mía

Una brisa recorrió el ambiente. Respiré hondo, quería inhalar ese aire puro. Sin querer estornudé

- Bella, te estás enfermando. Te iré a dejar a tu casa –y se comenzó a levantar

- Edward ¡no, por favor! – Lo que menos era marcharme de ahí – Por favor, te juro que estoy bien, aparte, si lo haces, me pondré triste – le puse la mejor cara que pude de perrito muerto -

- Vas a terminar resfriada para la boda

- ¡Va! No creo que suceda. Con lo patosa que soy, es más probable que esté con la pierna rota para ese día que con un resfriado – dije irónicamente

Hubo un silencio y luego nos miramos. Rompimos a reír. Claro, podía suceder – siendo yo, pero era cómico.

- Haré que esta noche sea mucho más hermosa; y sólo para ti, Bella – se levantó y me quedé sola en el suelo.

Me sonrojé con las palabras "_noche, más hermosa, solo para ti"_. Al principio, pensé algo un poco subido de tono. ¿Desde cuando pensaba yo cosas así? Sacudí la cabeza para ambos lados para alejar _esa_ idea. Después yo seguía con las mejillas color carmesí, pero ya no me importó.

- Vamos, Bella, no tenemos toda la noche – dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé. Estaba fría como una roca, pero internamente, yo la sentía tan cálida como la de cualquier persona. No porque no fuese humano, no iba a tener su propia calidez.

- ¿Qué harás? – pregunté ansiosa. ¿Qué me daría Edward esta vez?

- Humm… - pensó un poco – quiero que sea sorpresa. Cierra los ojos y sube a mi espalda – Volvió a pensar otro poco – hazlo al revés, es peligroso que te subas con los ojos cerrados.

Me reí. Tenía razón. Subí a su espalda y cerré los ojos. Sentí como el viento rozaba mi cuerpo. Sentí un crujido y luego como Edward me sentaba sobre algo

- No te asustes. Estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? –Asentí, aún con los ojos cerrados – Ya, abre los ojos.

Levanté mis párpados y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos sentados en una rama _muy_ alta. No sentí ningún ataque de nerviosismo o vértigo, sino que al contrario, me sentí maravillada, extremadamente complacida.

- Guau… Edward, esto es… - no sabía como describirlo, tenía tantas opciones-

- ¿Esto es…? – noté que sentía curiosidad

- ¿Quieres sabes _todo_ lo que opino? – destaque todo, por que todo, era muchísimo

- No hay problema. Tengo la eternidad para ti –y sonrió

- Es maravilloso, increíble, hermoso, fascinante, es… -ya no sabía que más decirle. No tenía palabras, estaba encantada por tal belleza- es lo mejor que pudiste haber echo por mi esta noche. Muchísimas gracias, Edward

- Pero no es gratis, para ti no

Eso me extrañó.

- ¿Cuánto vale entonces? – pregunté con resignación

- Hay dos formas de pago.

- La que quieras – cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué iría a pedir? ¿Qué no me enojara si me compraba uno de esos autos costosos para la boda? ¿Qué me pusiera un pijama más _sexy_ para la noche de bodas? ¿De esos con grandes escotes y todos esos adornos?

Pero no, cuando estaba en la mitad de mis pensamientos, me dio un beso _muy_ apasionado. Agarró mis muñecas con suavidad, para que yo no pudiera hacer nada y así él tener el control. Me acorraló contra el tronco, ancho y resistente, y siguió besándome. Liberé mis manos – o me las soltó – y apoyé mis manos en su pecho, él sus manos en mis caderas. Poco a poco fuimos apagando la intensidad del beso y rato después, nos separamos.

Guardamos silencio… Mirábamos las estrellas. Yo rompí el silencio

- ¿Crees que eso es cobrarme?

- Claro – había orgullo en su voz. Supongo que resistió y llegó a un nivel más alto para besar

- Edward… Eso lo puedo hacer cuando quieras.

- Humm… Para la noche de bodas lo repetimos, pero lo quiero mejor entonces – había una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. No me molestó, es más, me agradó

**N/a: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. No saben lo feliz qe me hacen con cada uno de sus reviews & me dan ganas de escribir más y más .**

**Disculpen la demora que he tenido en subir, pero he estado muy ocupada. Nunca falta el día en que estoy de lo mejor escribiendo, con la inspiración a full y sin querer me fijo en el reloj y son las 04.00 AM y me tengo qe ir :S Es que la mayor parte de la inspiración, la mayoría de las veces, me llega cuando estoy sola y eso no sucede muy a menudo ya que mi hermana está bailando aquí o hablándome. Ahí es cuando la callo y esta niñita si que se enfada así que estamos un rato peleando TT**

**Bueno, aquí mi primera actualización o8. Espero que les agrade el capt. Ya que me he empeñado mucho escribiéndolo. Les devolveré sus reviews pronto, ya que or hoy, he de irme :S**

**Cuídense, besos, que se cumplan sus deseos y lleguen a sus metas**

**Atte**

**Mikii Cullen**


	4. Noche única

**Edward's POV**

Vi como Bella observaba maravillada el cielo, el lugar donde estábamos.

- Guau… Edward, esto es…- parecía como si su boca se llenase de palabras y no supiese cual decir. Eso me hizo gracia, pero evité demostrarlo.

- ¿Esto es…? – intenté parecer sorprendido y por lo visto, parece que lo logré

- ¿Quieres sabes _todo_ lo que opino? – Ahí venía esa lluvia de palabras. Me daba igual, con tal de escuchar esa voz que tanto me gusta. Mientras más hablara, mientras más gozo mostrase, yo sería más feliz.

- No hay problema. Tengo la eternidad para ti – pero sólo si esa "misión" no me detenía. El punto era que tenía todo el tiempo que me quedase para Bella.

- Es maravilloso, increíble, hermoso, fascinante, es… es lo mejor que pudiste haber echo por mi esta noche. Muchísimas gracias, Edward – en sus labios había una gran sonrisa. Me encantaba verla feliz, me encantada todo de ella. Creo que no podría estar más enamorado de ella… O quizás sí. De seguro que sí, por Bella podría romper los límites de todo.

- Pero no es gratis, para ti no – claro,"tengo que cobrárselo" pensé. Me miró extrañada. Sabía que la sorprendería diciéndole eso.

- ¿Cuánto vale entonces? – preguntó resignada. Si supiese que no le molestaría esta forma de pago

- Hay dos formas de pago.

- La que quieras – cerró sus ojos. Parecía no importarle las opciones que le iba a dar. Le daría un beso. Creo que de todas maneras iba a elegir eso en vez de usar un pijama atrevido por una noche.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, apoyé mis labios en los suyos. Cálidos y suaves. Me encantaban. Le di un beso un poco más apasionado que siempre y agarré sus muñecas para ver como reaccionaba. La acorrale con el tronco, ancho y resistente, y luego de un rato, le solté las brazos. Ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y yo, mis manos en sus caderas. Noté como las ganas de morderla aumentaban, pero me controlé. Poco a poco, fuimos apagando la intensidad del beso.

Nos callamos y cada uno observó las estrellas. Al rato, Bella rompió el silencio

- ¿Crees que eso es cobrarme? – siempre supe que no, pero fue la primera forma de llamarle que se me ocurrió.

- Claro – mentí; pero lo dije con voz orgullosa. Realmente estaba orgulloso de mí. Me sentía más fuerte en _ese_ sentido.

- Edward… Eso lo puedo hacer cuando quieras – Me alegró saber eso. Trataría hacerlo más seguido, pero no tanto, claro. No quería convertirla antes de tiempo

- Humm… Para la noche de bodas lo repetimos, pero lo quiero mejor entonces – sonreí pícaramente. Supuse que a ella no le molestó, ya que sólo se limitó a sonreír y luego, a ver las estrellas.

Después seguimos charlando por un buen rato. Organizamos algunas cosas para la boda –cosa que, de la que definitivamente casi no hable. También sobre la profesión que estudiaría Bella. Al final no conseguimos un gran avance.

Volvimos a la casa de Charlie pasada la media noche. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en el cual, "su" equipo iba ganando. Yo me "despedí" de Bella y salí.

- Buenas noches, papá – oí que Bella le gritaba a Charlie

- Buenas noches, cielo – le respondió este

Yo le di la vuelta a la casa y me puse frente a la ventana de Bella. Me aseguré de que no hubiese nada ni nadie –dentro y fuera de la casa – y entré. Me recosté en la cama y esperé a que Bella saliese del baño.

Pensé en lo peligroso que sería lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Alice mencionó que si no hacíamos nada al respecto, un día en que nuestra familia estuviese de caza, vendría _ella_ y mataría a Bella. Dijo que, llegaría a mi habitación y que encontraría el cuerpo seco de Bella en mi sofá. De sólo pensarlo, me asusté. Perder a Bella sería lo más terrible que podría hacer. No podía pensar en ver su cuerpo frío y sin vida. Sería…

- Tanto tiempo – dijo en tono de broma Bella; mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- De todas formas, te extrañé – y mucho. De sólo pensar eso, ya la extrañaba – aparte de que una gran pena invadía mi ser.

- Yo igual – dijo mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado y se acostaba a mi lado.

- Será mejor que duermas. Mañana hay que ir al instituto y no quiero que te desmayes en gimnasia por haber dormido poco, ¿vale?

- Ugh… - la escuché susurrar –

- Bella, por favor

- Vale, pero charlemos un poco

- No, Bella –pasé mis dedos por sus ojos; intentando cerrarlos suavemente – ya es tarde y en un rato más será la una

- De todas formas, estamos "charlando" – y se empezó a reír. Yo sólo sonreí –

- De acuerdo, Bella, ya "charlamos". Duérmete, ahora, ¿si?

Me miró irritada. Eso me hacía más gracia que su mal chiste. La abrasé y tarareé su nana. Sabía que con eso se calmaría y se dormiría pronto.

No me había equivocado, en menos de cinco minutos la tenía durmiendo entre mis brazos. La observé y pensé en el día, en nuestros momentos juntos también. Más o menos a las cinco y media me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar, estaban todos en la mesa del living jugando Monopolio. Al verme entrar, detuvieron el juego y comenzó una conversación seria.

- Alice, ¿tus visiones no han cambiado en nada? – eso deseaba yo. Así nos podríamos quedar y evitarnos ese sufrimiento a Bella y a mí.

- No, Edward. Lo siento – se disculpó

- No es tu culpa, Alice – la consoló Esme

- Esme tiene razón, por favor no te culpes – le dije a Alice. No podía permitir que se sintiese mal por algo que no era su culpa.

- Bella no sabe nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Carlisle. Si Bella llegaba a saber algo, insistiría en venir con nosotros ó poner su vida en algún tipo de riesgo para ayudarnos

- No, Carlisle. Nada – No pude evitar sonar triste, pero era la verdad.

- Tranquilo, Edward – me tranquilizó Emmett – Ya verás que todo sale bien

- Alice, ¿has tenido alguna visión en la que volvemos ó ganamos ó algo así? – pregunto Jasper

Ella negó con la cabeza. Todos suspiramos, inconscientemente, al unísono. Al rato dejamos lado el tema para así alejar un poco el espeso ambiente.

Comenzamos a jugar Monopolio, esta vez conmigo incluido. Yo iba ganando esta vez, ya que leía la mente de todos y sabía perfectamente los movimientos que harían. Y así pasó el tiempo. En algún minuto de la mañana, Rosalie miró su reloj.

_- Iré a vestirme; ya son las siete. Creo que tendré piedad por Edward – sólo por ser él – y saldremos más temprano, para que así esté más tiempo con Bella. – _esa fue Rosalie. Valla, me impresionó que quisiese que estuviese más tiempo con Bella. Eso me alegró.

- Iré a cambiarme. Quiero salir de casa a las siete y media

- ¿Por qué tan temprano, Rose? – dijo Carlisle

- No sé… Ganas de llegar más temprano, supongo.

- Está bien – esa fue respuesta de todos nosotros, los hermanos.

Todos nos fuimos a cambiar, pero al levantarme, Alice tuvo una visión.

- ¿Qué vez, Alice? – En su rostro había una expresión seria, preocupada – Alice, por favor, ¿qué vez? – quería saberlo. Ya no aguantaba. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Bella?

**N/a: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, estoy muy feliz con toda la gente que postea & lee. Espero qe algún día, llegue a tener muchos reviews y hartos lectores -, pero ya basta de fantasías, mi fic es sólo para un nivel normal de lectores :P**

**Hoy subo antes de irme de vacaciones. No lo quiero hacer, quiero seguir escribiendo & subiendo. Ah… Pero no puedo evitarlo, mis papas quieren salir y bueno… conmigo incluida TT **

**Bueno, creo qe la próxima actualización será en febrero, pero no sé si a principios, mitad o finales :S Pero les subí, por lo menos :D**

**Humm… Espero qe les agrade:) Hasta la vista. Besos, se cuidan ;)**

**Atte**

**Mikii Cullen ♪**


	5. Mi primera joya

**Capítulo cinco:**** Mi primera joya**

**Disclaimer:**** Te juro que si **_**yo**_** fuese Stephenie Meyer, escribiría esto en un libro, no en fanfiction x)**

**Bella's POV**

Volvimos a casa de Charlie pasada la media noche. Él se encontraba viendo un partido de baloncesto. Edward se "despidió" de mi y yo me fui a bañar. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el claro –entre los árboles, las hojas, plantas, etcétera… - quería darme una buena ducha,

- Buenas noches, papá – le grité a Charlie

- Buenas noches, cielo – dijo sin ignorar la TV. Valla, parecía más importante el juego que yo, pero sabía que no era así.

Subí y entré al baño. Prendí la llave del agua caliente y al rato me metí. Era delicioso sentir el calor del agua rozando mi piel. Con el vapor que se juntaba, mi piel tomaba un ligero color rosa. Lavé mi cabello y al enjuagarlo, pensé en Edward. Valla, lo habíamos pasado genial y ahora estaría esperándome. Cerré la llave del agua y salí.

Un pie fuera; ahora sacaría el segundo, pero resbalé. Ahogué un grito –sabiendo que Charlie y Edward vendrían a verme y se toparan… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder ó Edward vendría y me encontraría totalmente desnuda en el suelo. Eso sería ridículo o peor aún… Podría hacerme alguna herida y sangrar y Edward… No pensé más, pero alcancé a sujetarme de la percha de la cuál colgaba la toalla.

- Casi… - y esa vez, Edward no estaría para sujetarme.

Me puse de pie y me enrollé con la toalla. Me sequé y luego me puse mi pijama. Volví a colgar la toalla en su percha y me fui, secándome el cabello con otra toalla. Entré a mi habitación.

- Tanto tiempo – y pudo haber sido una eternidad. Me seguía secando el cabello con la toalla.

- De todas formas, te extrañé – había sinceridad en su voz. Con tan sólo alejarnos unos minutos nos extrañábamos. Nos amábamos demasiado como para separarnos mucho tiempo

- Yo igual – dejé la toalla a un lado y me recosté junto a él.

- Será mejor que duermas. Mañana hay que ir al instituto y no quiero que te desmayes en gimnasia por haber dormido poco, ¿vale? – no quería dormir. Sólo quería verle… Otra vez

- Ugh… - susurré

- Bella, por favor – usó un tono que sabía que me gustaría, pero no me deje llevar

- Vale, pero charlemos un poco

- No, Bella – pasó sus dedos por mis ojos, intentando cerrarlos suavemente - ya es tarde y en un rato más será la una – sinceramente a mí no me importaba. Podía hacer novillos para gimnasia, ¿o no?

- De todas formas, estamos "charlando" – intenté desviarle un poco del tema. Me reí y él sólo sonrió.

- De acuerdo, Bella, ya "charlamos". Duérmete, ahora, ¿si? – con esa frase ganó la "batalla".

Le miré irritada. No quería dormir. ¿Qué importaba faltar mañana? Era el último día de clases y no haría daño si faltaba ese día o si hacía un novillo en gimnasia. Él me abrazó y se puso a tararear mi nana. Maldición. Sabía que así en un rato me quedaría dormida y así fue.

Me desperté nerviosa, llorando. Había soñado -- o reproducido – la escena en que Edward me dejaba, en la que me decía que no me quería. Me limpié mis lágrimas, pero no dejaron de caer, las ignoré, se secarían pronto, por lo que miré por la ventana. El coche patrulla no estaba; Edward tampoco.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Me pregunté a mi misma. Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche – Las siete… Me iré a bañar

Fui al baño, me di una ducha y luego me vestí. Fui a la cocina y me hice mi desayuno: un cuenco de cereales y leche, cómo siempre.

Al terminar, Edward estaba esperándome en su Volvo afuera de la casa. Sonreí al verle. Mañana, nos casaríamos y me convertiría. ¿Podía estar más feliz? Iba a llegar ese minuto tan esperado por mi; que alegría. Edward bajó del coche y tocó la puerta. Le abrí

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Viene hoy al instituto conmigo? – me ofreció su brazo

- Claro, caballero – busqué mi mochila y tomé su brazo. Antes de salir, cerré con llave. Subimos al Volvo

- ¿Soñaste algo hoy, Bella? – ¿tenía que hacer _esa_ pregunta?

- No – mentí - ¿Qué hiciste tú en tu casa?

- Jugamos Monopolio

- ¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Ganaste? –él asintió respondiendo ambas preguntas a la vez- pero ganaste leyendo la mente de los demás, ¿no es así? – parecía más una afirmación que una respuesta. Él sólo sonrió.

Llegamos a la escuela antes de que me diera cuenta. Eso era habitual, me había acostumbrado a la velocidad a la que Edward conducía, pero no calculaba bien el tiempo con él allí y con esa forma de conducir.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido. La mayoría del tiempo fue ir a ensayar la ceremonia final o sino los profesores daban "discursos" de que ojala nos fuese bien, que ejecutásemos una profesión la cual nos gustase, que nos casáramos con quienes amábamos de verdad… Ese tema llamó mi atención. Yo lo haría mañana.

Valla…_ "Cásense con la persona que amen de verdad; por que el matrimonio es para siempre" _ Esa frase era tan… ¿perfecta? Esa era una manera de describirla. Yo me casaría con la persona que amaba, corrección, que amo de verdad y para siempre, por toda la eternidad.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Edward me esperaba fuera del salón. Esta era una de las pocas clases que teníamos separados.

- Yo… - me sonrojé- No importa – y le sonreí

- Vamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas? – me tomó de la mano y salimos del instituto

- Hey, ¿Para dónde vamos? – cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el Volvo

- Supuse que querrías hacer un novillo para gimnasia, ¿no?-dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y Edward en el del conductor

- ¿Pero luego? Nos toca biología y…

- Y no importa. De todos modos, estamos juntos y el señor Banner hablará sobre la ropa que hay que llevar el día de la graduación

- Déjame adivinar, ¿conseguir el gorrito y esa túnica que se usa en la ceremonia?

- Exacto. Y usar una blusa las chicas y camisa los chicos con manga corta y jeans

- Entonces vamos – y me abroché el cinturón

Edward comenzó a conducir y salimos de la escuela. Estando ya unas cuadras más lejos, detuvo el coche en la acera

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? – se volteó y me miró. No había pensado en ningún lugar donde ir, pero si era con él, cualquier lugar era el indicado

- Humm… -medité un poco- para serte sincera, no lo había pensado

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Para nada. Son las doce y un poco más

- Humm… - dijimos ambos al unísono. Reímos. Nos hacía gracia cuando ambos decíamos la misma palabra sin pensarlo.

- Vallamos a un lugar distinto – me animé a decir. Quería guardar un recuerdo distinto del último día de clases y mi último día de soltera.

- Vamos al centro comercial

- ¿Qué? – estaba atónita. Le miré atónita. ¿Había oído bien? Edward me había invitado al centro comercial.

- Bella, ¿Qué estás pensando? Me refiero para comprarte algo, un peluche, ropa, algo. Tengo ganas de regalarte algo. Y cómo tú pediste, algo diferente. Nunca hemos ido al centro comercial _juntos_

- C-creo que está bien – dije, aún atónita

Edward arrancó el Volvo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos en el centro comercial. Nos bajamos y entramos. No había casi nadie. Me alegré, ya que para Edward sería más fácil controlarse.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿Qué quieres que te regale? – preguntó, sonriéndome

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no recorremos este lugar?

- Como desees

Comenzamos caminando y vimos muchas tiendas. Entramos en muchas de ellas, unas con peluches, otras de ropa, dulcerías, muchísimas tiendas. De repente, vimos una pequeña tienda con cosas brillantes. No aguanté la curiosidad de ver que brillaba tan hermosamente, por lo que le pedí a Edward que entrásemos.

Era una joyería. Había una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas. Nunca creí querer una joya. Nunca planee querer una joya, pero ese día, por alguna razón, quise una. Estaba viendo a través del vidrio del mostrador los distintos accesorios que habían

- ¿Quieres una? –me sonrió amablemente. En mi fuero interno me derretía

- Eh… No, no – mentí. No podía permitirme que Edward pagase una joya por mí. Podían valer muy caro y sentí que no me lo merecía

- ¿Segura? – usó una voz insinuante

- Segura. No quiero una joya – dije firmemente

- Perfecto. Entonces te la regalaré

- Pero Edward

- Pero Edward nada. Cuando te regalan algo, no siempre es algo que deseas.

Tenía razón. No podía contradecirle, ya que más de alguna vez me había sucedido. Él entró y yo le seguí, pero el me detuvo. "_Es un regalo. Quiero sorprenderte_" me dijo. Le obedecí. Seguí viendo las joyas que habían en el mostrador

Al salir, alrededor siete minutos después, traía en una bolsa una cajita

- ¿Vamos a sentarnos? Ahí lo abres – yo asentí – Vamos – tomó mi mano y caminamos por el centro comercial. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de un restaurante de crêppes. Llegó una mesera, que se quedo embobada observando a Edward, y nos preguntó que deseábamos – o quizás sólo a él

- Yo quiero un jugo de fresas, por favor – dije tímidamente "_y que te marches_" pensé.

- ¿Y usted, caballero? – le preguntó _muy _amablemente a Edward

- Yo una Coca – Cola, por favor

- En seguida – y se marchó

Edward puso la bolsita sobre la mesa.

- Ábrela – me incitó

Yo le miré y él me sonrió. Abrí la bolsita y dentro había una pequeña cajita color rojo oscuro. Me quedé encantada sólo mirando la cajita. La dejé en la mesa y comencé a observarla. Estaba muy feliz. Sería mi primera joya; y de parte de Edward.

- Adelante – dijo Edward y empujó suavemente la cajita hacia mí.

**N/a: Hola! Tanto tiempo**

**Como ya les había dicho la última vez, actualizaría cuando estuviese de vuelta. Aquí estoy, pero solo por hoy. Mañana volveré a irme de vacaciones & no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar. **

**Pero miren, han de agradecer que subí. Tuve unos cuantos problemas para conseguir que me mandaran un mail con los capítulos de mi fic, pero aquí está. Moleste mucho a mi hermana para que me los enviase (6)**

**Sé que tengo que devolverles los reviews, pero no sirvo para eso x). Lo lamento, aparte que he de hacer otras mil quinientas osas antes de mañana; como subirle música a mi celular, organizar unas cosas, puff… y muchas mas uuU. **

**Ya, creo que esta nota le hice muy larga, pero les quería mantener informados. Gracias por ****todos**** los reviews & eso :D. Cuídense & gracias por leer. Me hacen muy feliz diciéndome que les gusta & eso hace que me den más ganas de subir, así que sigan así para que siga escribiendo (es broma… no del todo xD)**

**Atte .- Mikii Cullen ♪**


	6. La despedida

**Capítulo seis:**** La despedida**

**Disclaimer:**** Yo no soy Stephenie Meyer. Disculpen por habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo, pero no pude evitarlo –se va corriendo a su habitación para llorar una semana -**

**Edward's POV**

- ¿Vamos a sentarnos? Ahí lo abres – ella asintió- Vamos tomé su mano y caminamos por el centro comercial. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de un restaurante de crêppes. Llegó una mesera, a quien no presté atención; sólo quería ver a mi Bella la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiese. ¿Quién sabe en cuanto tiempo nos volveríamos a ver? La mesera preguntó que deseábamos

- Yo quiero un jugo de fresas, por favor- Bella dijo con voz tímida

- ¿Y usted, caballero? – me preguntó en un tono _muy _amable para ser yo un cliente

- Yo una Coca – Cola, por favor – contesté indiferente

- En seguida – y se marchó

Puse la bolsa con el regalo de Bella sobre la mesa

- Ábrela – le incité

Me miró tímidamente y yo le sonreí. Abrió la bolsa lentamente. Parecía estar gozando cada minuto y eso me alegró. Sacó la cajita color rojo oscuro y la tuvo en sus manos un tiempo. Luego la puso en la mesa y comenzó a observarla. Parecía feliz, parecía no poder creer que tenía una joya. Por lo que yo sabía, esa era su primera joya. Me alegraba ser el primero en poder darle algo que la hiciese tan feliz.

- Adelante – y empujé suavemente la cajita hacia ella. Podía quedarse pensando y observando la cajita todo el día.

La abrió. Al comienzo, tenía los ojos abiertos cómo platos. ¿Le habrán gustado? Sólo quería que le agradase. Luego la tomó en sus manos

- ¡Oh Edward! Es hermosa. Me encanta. –su voz estaba repleta de felicidad

Era una cadenita plateada y tenía colgando una tanzanita morado claro en forma de corazón.

- Me alegra mucho que te guste, Bella – le repuse con una sonrisa. Ella seguía observándola - ¿Y sabes por qué demoré tanto?

- Nunca lo pensé. Creía que la estaban haciendo o algo así

- Se podría decir que sí. Da vuelta la tanzanita

En la parte de atrás le había mandado a escribir _B&E_. Bella lo miró un rato y luego dejó el collar en la mesa. Se levantó secamente sin decir nada. ¿Había echo yo algo mal? No comprendí. Ella siguió caminando, sin mirarme. Yo no me voltié a verla.

-_Maldición, ¿Ahora qué hice? _– musité.

De repente escuche unos pasos rápidos cerca de mí. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban el cuello

- ¿Tú crees que me enfadaría por esta maravilla? He mejorado como actriz, ¿no crees? – tenía un tono de diversión. Yo estaba un poco molesto, pero no con ella, sino que conmigo. ¿Cómo podía creer eso?

- Por lo visto soy muy buen actor. – Mentí - ¿Creíste que pensé que te habías enfadado?

- Vamos, Edward. No leeré tu mente, pero noto cuando te enfadas. Admítelo – dijo entre risas.

- Siéntate ya, Bella. Ahí viene la camarera – a unos metros traía la gaseosa y el jugo

Bella sólo fue y se sentó. Seguía sonriendo

_Vamos… No puedes enfadarte justo hoy. Has de pasarlo bien con Bella, quizás sea la última vez que… Ugh, no debo pensar más eso. Volveré y es seguro. Estaré con Bella para siempre – excepto este tiempo_. Mi mente me reprochó.

- ¿Te lo pongo? –dije refiriéndome al collar. Aparte de la mitad de mí con la que Bella se quedaría, tendría el collar, nuestros corazones en el…

- Claro – y me pasó el collar. Yo me levanté y me puse detrás de ella. Crucé la cadena suavemente por delante del cabello y luego la abroché.

- Ahí está – dije cuando ya hube terminado. - ¿Deseas comer algo? Ya es un cuarto para las dos

- Humm… Está bien –tomó la carta y comenzó a leer – Quiero el creppê de jamón y queso

Yo miré mi carta. Eso era lo más barato que había

- Bella –dije con voz calma – sabes que odio que pidas cosas baratas o que no aceptes lo que te quiero regalar

- Edward, enserio quiero esto

- No te creo. Tu rostro te delata, Bella

- Vale, entonces pídeme tú – tenía la voz con tono resignado

- Camarera – le llamé. Vino enseguida – ¿Me trae un creppê de queso y champiñones, por favor?

- Sí, enseguida. ¿Y UD? –le habló a Bella-

- Eso es para ella – le repliqué a la camarera.

- Entonces, UD…

- Nada, gracias – le corté. Se fue. Leí sus pensamientos

_Valla, que chica tan suertuda y a la vez inútil. ¿Por qué no aprovecha al bombón que tiene ahí y no le lleva a la cama? Ah… _

Ignoré sus pensamientos. Comenzó a pensar cosas bastante obscenas luego de estar tomados de la mano en sus pensamientos

Al rato trajo el creppê de Bella y ella se lo comió. Seguimos paseando un rato por el centro comercial.

- Edward… -dijo con voz suave, pero perceptible para mis oídos

- ¿Si, Bella?

- Es que… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín-

- ¿Es que…? – la miré interesado. No entendía que le sucedía

- ¿P-puedo pasar al b-baño?

No pude evitar reírme y Bella se enfadó. Comprendo que es algo normal y algo que todos los humanos deben hacer – incluyéndome yo, en vida antes de renacer

- Ya no importa – y se fue. Yo la alcancé y le agarré la muñeca

- Bella –me miró con mala cara – discúlpame. Claro que puedes ir, pero me hace gracia que me preguntes por algo normal que todos los humanos han de hacer, incluyéndome en mi vida pasada. Ve, yo te espero en la tienda de enfrente – le guiñé un ojo

- Vale – dijo resignada y entró al baño de chicas

La tienda se llamaba "Para ti" y estaba llena de peluches, dulces, tazas con mensajes, muchas cosas como para expresar amor. Decidí entrar y comprarle algo a Bella. Si hubiera sido lo que yo quería le hubiese comprado tantas cosas, dulces en forma de besos o corazones, una tarjeta, muchísimas cosas.

Luego de un rato, vi un modelo de un oso con un corazón que tenía entre manos y decía "Te amo con locura". Estaba en dos tamaños, uno gigante – que Bella rechazaría – y uno mas pequeño. Decidí comprarle ese

- Edward, ya volví – Bella entró a la tienda cuando yo terminaba de pagar el oso – Edward, ¿Qué haces? No quiero nada, enserio. Ya me basta con el collar

- Pero a mí no me basta con eso –caminé hacia ella con el oso en una bolsita –esas de regalo- y se lo entregué

- Estás distinto – me acusó

- Bella, no imagines cosas, sólo te demuestro mi amor – mentí… y a la vez no - ¿Lo abres aquí o en tu casa? –esquivé el tema, esperando que Bella lo dejara de lado

- Humm… ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya son las cinco y media ¿Deseas hacer algo?

- ¿Podemos ir al claro? –en sus ojos había un brillo encantador

- Por supuesto, vamos – la tomé del brazo y nos fuimos al Volvo.

Al rato estuvimos en el claro. Nos sentamos junto a un árbol y le pasé la bolsa.

- Ya, ábrela – le dije con sinceridad

- Está bien, pero mañana no me darás nada por nuestro aniversario, ¿vale?

Lo había olvidado. Mañana estábamos de aniversario. De seguro que después de esto, Bella se va con Jacob, pero todo por su bien.

- Edward – Interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Agitó su mano frente a mí unas veces

- Disculpa, Bella, ¿Qué decías?

- Que mañana no darás ningún regalo por el aniversario ¿vale?

- Vale – Intenté sonar resignado y al parecer, funcionó. Agarré su cintura con mis manos y la acerqué a mí.

- Edward, te amo – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

- Lo sé – y la bese suavemente en los labios.

La recosté junto a mí. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que yo le acariciaba el cabello. Recordé que no había abierto el regalo

- Eh, Bella, no has abierto el regalo

- Lo olvide, pero para serte sincera… -se calló

- ¿Que ocurre? – Ella se sonrojó – Vamos, dime; te prometo que no me río

- Para serte sincera – retomó la frase – cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo

Me levanté e hice que Bella también lo hiciese. Apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho y la rodeé con mis brazos. La sujete con fuerza –la que me permitía el cuerpo de Bella, ya que fácilmente la podía romper -, no quería que nos separásemos, pero_ tenía _que hacerlo, teníamos que separarnos.

**N/A: Esta parte la escribí con la canción "**_**Sotsugyou – Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni" **_**de la serie Inuyasha. Quizás les sirva más para "ambientar" la historia si la escuchan mientras leen el fic. Disculpen la interrupción x)**

Estoy seguro de que si pudiese llorar, lo habría echo. Separarme de Bella era como… como estar en la misma nada, estar inerte, por decirlo de alguna manera.

El cielo comenzó a llorar por mí. Al rato, la lluvia nos empapó a mí y a Bella. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero estaba condenado a no hacerlo nunca, por más que quisiese.

Lloré en mi fuero interno. Las gotas de agua me daban esa sensación que dan las lágrimas, pero no tan cálidas como se supone que son. Mi Bella, estaría sola nuevamente. ¿La podré acompañar esta noche? Tenía que hablar con Carlisle, preguntarle si podía estar con Bella

- ¡¡Bella te amo!! – Le grite al cielo - ¡¡El destino no me separará de ti!! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Se lo prometo al sol, al astro rey!!

- ¡¡Edward yo también te amo!! – Me siguió el juego de gritarle al cielo- ¡¡Nada ni nadie me separará de ti; estaremos juntos toda la eternidad!! ¡¡Se lo prometo a las estrellas!!

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, lo más apasionadamente que mi cuerpo me permitía. Pasé mis manos por sus caderas, su cintura, sus hombros, sus muslos, su rostro… A la vez ella pasó sus manos por mi cintura, mi pecho, mis manos, mi rostro.

Sentía como Bella respiraba, escuchaba el latir de su corazón… Cómo extrañaría eso.

El agua nos había empapado. La blusa que Bella traía puesta, ahora estaba pegada a su menudo cuerpo, al igual que mi camisa al mío. Estaba sonrojada y si yo pudiera hacerlo, de seguro que lo estaría.

- _Bella, te extrañaré…_ - musité en voz muy baja

- ¿Qué has dicho, Edward? – su rostro de acusaba de algo. Me había oído

- Bella, siempre te amaré – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi mente –aunque _es_ verdad

- Humm… - parecía no tragárselo del todo. Siendo ella, eso esa posible.

- Vale, te lo demuestro – porque es verdad

La acerqué a mí y recorrí su espalda con mi mano. Estaba fría por la lluvia y a la vez cálida, por como es su cuerpo. Creí que ella estaba en una temperatura más alta de lo común, pero supuse que era por lo fría que estaba su ropa –cálida para mí- y que por eso tenía esa impresión.

Fijé mi vista en las nubes, en la lluvia, en los árboles, en el césped, en una flor que había en el suelo y en otra, que estaba en un árbol atrás de Bella. Alcé mi mano y la saqué para luego ponerla sobre la oreja de mi ángel. Bella estornudó

- Vamos a casa – no era una pregunta. Había enfermado

- Edward, no, por favor. Estoy muy bien aquí

- Bella, por favor. Enfermaras para mañana

- ¿y?

La miré, tratando de decirle con los ojos "mañana es la graduación", pero ella lo entendió de otra manera…:

- Verdad. Mañana es la boda – y sonrió.

- Ya ven, vayámonos – y la subí a mi espalda.

La deje en casa de Charlie y llamé a Carlisle

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Carlisle, soy yo, Edward_

_- Lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?_

_- Me preguntaba… ¿Podría pasar esta noche con Bella, por favor?_

_- Humm… _

_- Por favor – dije con voz suplicante_

_- Está bien, pero ven a casa como a las cinco y media. ¿Vale?_

_- Vale, gracias, Carlisle_

Y corté. Fui a la habitación de Bella e hice que se recostara. Le tomé la temperatura – 39 grados. Tenía fiebre – y le tarareé su nana; en un rato se durmió.

Pasaron las horas y la temperatura de Bella no descendía. Pobre, mañana estaría enferma y yo no estaría para cuidarla. Me levante. Eran ya las cinco y cuarto y tenía que escribirle su carta a Bella. Lo hice y la guardé en un cuaderno que ella me había dicho que llevaría a la universidad el próximo año.

Eran ya las cinco y media. _Tenía_ que irme, dejar a Bella. Me paré al lado de la ventana de Bella para abrirla…

- Edward no te vallas

- ¿Bella?

Se despertó – llorando - unos segundos después de haber echo eso.

- ¿Bella, qué ocurre?

- No nada – se refregó el ojo con la muñeca – Es que "soñé" con el día en que te… fuis… te… -le costó decir esa palabra-

- No te preocupes – le besé la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Le sonreí –aunque no sé si la convencí- y no le dije nada más para no cagarla. Si le decía algo como "No volverá a pasar" ó "yo estaré siempre junto a ti" le estaría mintiendo… Otra vez

La volví a recostar y me fui a la ventana. La abrí

- Edward, ¿a dónde vas?

- Eh… a cambiarme de ropa. Te veo. Hasta luego – _hasta luego…_

- Vale. Hasta más tarde – me apoyé en el marco de la ventana

- Bella, te amo. Recuérdalo

- Yo igual Edward, yo igual… - y me fui

o O º O o

**¡Por fin! He vuelto :) Así que, aquí estoy actualizando :D. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque de verdad, lo hice con muchísimo cariño. Me encantó escribirlo, redactarlo, todo. Simplemente genial.**

**Hay unas cuantas noticias, por lo que vean mi perfil. Están los "RM" o "Retos Mensuales". Quizá puedan deducir algo por el nombre, pero si desean saber lo que es, échenle un vistazo a mi perfil :)**

**Gracias por leer & espero reviews. Se los agradecería mucho; porque aparte, este capítulo está larguito. Comparen & Comprueben :P.**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen ♣**


	7. Incoherencias de enferma

**Capítulo siete:**** Incoherencias de enferma**

**Disclaimer:**** Mikii: Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién soy?**

**Espejo: Ni se te ocurra pensar que eres Stephenie Meyer ¬¬**

**Bella's POV**

_- ¿Tú… no… me quieres? – intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden_

_- No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

_- Bien, eso cambia las cosas – me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano – me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas -. He permitido que esto llegara muy lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_- No – contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la compunción fluía como ácido por mis venas-. No lo hagas_

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, el también lo había echo._

_- No me convienes, Bella_

- Edward no te vallas – tenía miedo

- ¿Bella?

Había despertado, llorando, segundos después de oír esa desagradable frase

- ¿Bella, qué ocurre?

- No nada – me restregué el ojo con la muñeca – Es que "soñé" con el día en que te… fuis… te… -me costó pronunciar esa palabra. Implicaba dolor, mucho dolor

- No te preocupes – Sentí como sus gélidos labios se posaban en mi frente y al hacerlo, noté que estaba ardiendo. Me sonrió y eso me tranquilizó. No dijo nada más. Yo esperaba que complementara la frase con algo como "No volverá a pasar" ó "yo estaré siempre junto a ti", pero no hubo nada. Solo esa sonrisa – aunque era mi preferida, por lo que no me decepcioné tanto

Me recostó para luego arroparme y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió.

- Edward, ¿a dónde vas? – luego de soñar eso, lo que menos quería era separarme de él

- Eh… a cambiarme de ropa. Te veo. Hasta luego

- Vale. Hasta más tarde – se apoyó en el marco de la ventana

- Bella, te amo. Recuérdalo – sus ojos estaban serios.

- Yo igual Edward, yo igual… - tanto que no lo sé explicar con palabras

Y se marchó… Me quedé despierta unos minutos, pensando en Edward. Intenté relacionar algunos de sus comportamientos de estos dos últimos días. Analicé un poco.

1.- Me había acompañado a hacer un novillo. A Edward nunca le gustó mucho que hiciera novillos. Quería que tuviese una educación buena y lo más completa posible.

2.- Sus ojos me habían transmitido una extraña sensación, entre ellas ansias, tristeza, miedo –entre otras- en vez de alegría, amor, calidez –y más- como otras veces

3.- Habíamos pasado –y más de dos veces- los límites que Edward había impuesto en nuestros besos y contacto físico.

"_¡Bella! ¿Qué estupideces piensas? Todo está bien, sólo demuestra su amor hacia ti y seguramente está ansioso por lo que sucederá hoy en la noche_" Agradecía lo que mi mente me reprochaba. ¿Qué incoherencias pensaba?

-Termó…metro- dije entrecortadamente. Me sentía fatal.

Estiré mi mano hasta la mesa de noche. Palpe la mesa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. "_Aquí está_" pensé. Lo tomé, lo prendí y lo puse dentro de mi boca. Esperé unos minutos y luego sonó. Vi la temperatura: 40 grados.

- ¡Bien! – sarcasmo. A veces me gustaba ser sarcástica

De repente sentí algo extraño en el estómago, como si se revolviese. Luego, un nudo en la garganta. O no. Sabía lo que venía. Me levanté como pude y caminé lo más rápido posible al baño. Me arrodille – o mis piernas no me sostuvieron más- y abrí la tapa del inodoro.

"_Respira, Bella, respira_" me aconsejé "_Nada pasará si intentas mantenerlo bajo control_"

No sirvió de nada, porque a los pocos segundos, vomité. Tiré la cadena e intenté levantarme, pero no pude. Me agarré del borde del lavamanos y, –no sé como- logré pararme. Prendí la luz y observé el desastroso baño –o eso pensé-

Para mi suerte, nada del vómito había caído fuera del excusado. Eso me alegró un poco, no estaba de ánimo para limpiar. Me observé en el espejo y yo era el desastre. Tenía una leve tonalidad verde en el rostro, mi pelo estaba enmarañado y sucio, los ojos, un poco llorosos y un sabor repugnante en la boca.

Me lavé los dientes y luego me fui a mi habitación. Me metí en la cama, pero no me tapé completa, tenía _muchísimo _calor.

- Edward… -musité- ¿Dónde rayos estás? Te necesito

Necesitaba que él estuviera conmigo. Abrazos fríos bajarían mi temperatura y me harían sentir mejor –mental y físicamente-. Nuestros labios, a distancia –no quería que sintiese el asqueroso sabor de mi boca-, pero sus palabras y su aliento me embriagarían. Mis ojos se mantendrían ocupados y creo que, por lo menos, hubiera podido dormir un poco más, ya que no lo hice en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Charlie despertó como un cuarto para las siete. Vino a ver si seguía durmiendo. Le saludé con la mano cuando me vio

- ¿Bella?, ¿estás despierta, cielo?

- No, papá – dije con sarcasmo. Que pregunta más estúpida; le había saludado, ¿Cómo iba a estar durmiendo?

- Vale, hasta luego – y cerró la puerta. A los pocos segundos la abrió – Disculpa, no estoy despierto del todo. ¿Cómo estas?

- Enferma – no le dije más. No quería hablar

- ¿Qué tienes? – "_maldición, déjame, quiero estar tranquila_" le contestó mi mente

- Fiebre y hace un rato vomité – dije con mala cara

- Vale. Espérame, enseguida traigo medicina

- ¡Papá, no! Tendré que comer algo y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer – y luego conversar – Si como volveré al baño

- Cómo digas, pero come algo luego, ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro – _luego en muchas horas después_, dije en mi fuero interno. Charlie se fue a duchar.

Más o menos a las ocho y media –ya que no sabía si por las nubes o por la hora no veía bien- me aseguré de que hoy sería un día soleado. Edward no podría salir. ¿Qué rayos sucedería con la graduación? Me senté.

- ¡Arg! –Me quejé – mi cabeza – apoyé una mano sobre esta última y me dejé caer en la almohada – ¡Maldito sol! Por tu culpa Edward no puede volver. Quiero nubes, por favor –tanto tiempo sin desear nubes. Se suponía que las detestaba, pero para estar con Edward, eran mis salvadoras

Comencé a pensar sobre distintos temas, preguntándome sobre ellos. Uno de los temas, era la boda. No creía que la hiciesen hoy conmigo en este estado. También pensé que sucedería luego de que Edward me mordiera. ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Iríamos a la universidad como habíamos planeado? Teniendo la eternidad asegurada, podía tomarme un año sabático y descansar de los libros, cuadernos, trabajos, exámenes... ¿O tal vez no? ¿Cómo lo haría con los humanos? ¿Podría controlarme? ¿Sería más difícil ó más fácil a como se ve? ¿Y que sucedería si aparecía mi _tua cantante_? ¿Lo o la mordería? ¿Nos cambiaríamos de casa? ¿Qué pasaría si no me pudiese controlar, lo mordiera y luego se desatara una guerra entre licántropos y vampiros? Todo eso por mi culpa. Me sentiría aún más mal de lo que me siento ahora.

Mi cabeza se atestó con preguntas relacionadas a eso, pero luego se detuvo. Recordé algo también de suma importancia: Charlie. ¿Qué sucedería con él? ¿Viviría en esta casa o me mudaría con los Cullen? Si sucedía lo último, ¿Qué le diría? Seguramente se enfadaría muchísimo. No quería ni pensarlo.

Ignoré las preguntas que se acumulaban en mi cabeza. Me sentía peor con todas ellas. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Me concentré en algo bello, agradable –como me había dicho una vez Reneé cuando practicaba yoga-. Pensé en el las noches anteriores que había pasado con Edward en el claro, en el día anterior en el centro comercial, en el collar que me regaló. Lo tomé y lo observé. "_B&E_ ", que maravillosa frase por más simple que fuese. Besé la tanzanita y la dejé en su lugar –mi cuello-.

Miré mi reloj: las diez veinticinco. Valla, había estado muy encerrada en mi burbuja como para no darme cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado. Decidí llamar a Edward, de todos modos, nadie en su casa dormía así que no despertaría a nadie.

Tomé el móvil y le llame al suyo. Sonó y sonó, pero no me contestó.

- Que extraño – musité. Edward siempre me contestaba y lo que máximo demoraba en responder, eran dos sonidos del teléfono. Supuse que él me llamaría en unos minutos más, cuando terminase de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo.

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Tenían que venir hoy a "visitarme"?

- ¡Arg!

Estaba aburrida y era bastante temprano. Analicé distintas personas para llamar.

¿Jessica? No. Esa chica ahora me odiaba y creo que si sigue así, yo también la odiaré. ¿Mike? Podía ser, pero al rato me aburriría. Era más probable que no. ¿Jacob? Desde que volvimos de Volterra, no ha querido volverme a hablar –a no ser cuando me traicionó con las motocicletas- ¿Angela? No me oponía a llamarla, me caía bien.

- Vale, llamaré a Angela - ¿Pero si Edward llamaba y le sonaba ocupado? – no, mejor no. Esperaré que llame Edward – mi voz sonaba desanimada

Al rato me aburrí y le llamé. Pasaron la misma cantidad de tonos –aunque se me hizo más lento-, pero no contestó. Me rendí; esperaría.

El minutero avanzaba lentamente. Diez minutos, quince. Media hora, una completa. Dos horas, dos y media y aún así… no llamó.

o O ° O o

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo otra vez :) **

**Este capítulo lo escribí cuando estaba de vacaciones. ¿Ven? Estando de vacaciones igual me preocupé y escribí. A veces me fue duro y otras más fáciles, pero de que escribí, escribí :D. **

**La próxima actualización mía que vean, será un "RM" o "Reto mensual". Si no saben lo que es, vayan a mi perfil, allí está ;). Decidí que por ser Marzo, mi mes (así es, estoy de cumpleaños), será un one-shot alegre que me encantó escribir. Me encantaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión.**

**Y sobre la actualización de este fic, no sé cuando será. El miércoles 5 entro a clases y he de hacer hartas cosas. Intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto, pero ni idea cuando. En fin…**

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense y un beso.**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen**


	8. Tomando el control: Planes & Orden

Capítulo ocho: Tomando el control: Planes & Orden

**Capítulo ocho:**** Tomando el control: Planes & Orden**

**Disclaimer:**** Las rosas son rojas, Edward Cullen es guapo, yo le amo tanto & yo no me acerco ni en un 1 a Stephenie Meyer; lo que significa que nada de esto es mío & ahora me dará depresión & tendré que tomar pastillas xD**

**Edward's POV**

Llegué a casa. Estaban todos esperándome viendo la TV y los bolsos –con las cosas que necesitaríamos- estaban junto a la puerta.

_Edward…_- esa era la mente de Esme en un tono triste. Me miraba y yo la miré a los ojos; ella intentó sonreírme y corrió su mirada enseguida. Mantuvo su mente en blanco un rato

_Se ve mal_. - Ese era Emmett. Yo estaba seguro que me veía mal. Lo estaba

_Hijo…_ - La mente de Carlisle esta vez. Mi miró y luego acercó a Esme a él por la cintura. Ella no vaciló y se acercó para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro

_Guau, Edward, que sentimiento más negro _– Ese era Jasper. Le miré y me miró. Supo que leía su mente –_ Tranquilo, hay pocas posibilidades de que salga mal. Recuerda que será uno contra siete. ¿Qué podría salir mal? _–Me sonrió. Intento fallido, se le notaba muy falsa

_Vamos, Edward. Todo saldrá bien _– me consoló la mente de Rosalie con una sonrisa, que parecía sincera a pesar del incómodo ambiente – y muchísimo más convincente que Jasper

_¡Hermano! _ - La mente de Alice me llamó. Ella fue la única que tuvo el valor de venir a abrazarme - _¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Le ha bajado fiebre? _–Moví la cabeza para ambos lados respondiendo ambas respuestas – _He visto en su futuro y pasado mañana estará bien, pero hoy y mañana lo pasará muy –_destacó muy con su mente – _mal_

- ¿Cuánto de fiebre llegará a tener? –pregunté fríamente

Miro el piso y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

_- No te gustará_

- No me gusta que esté mal de todos modos. ¿Cuánto? –dije cortante

- 41 grados –respondió aún mirando el piso

- P-pero p-puede mo… - no pronuncié la palabra. Me sentí muy asustado. Eso podía implicar la muerte de Bella

Silencio, pero la mente de Alice me seguía hablando

- Sé lo que estás pensado y no debería de acuerdo lo que vi - dijo con tristeza

- Pero sabemos como funciona tu don, Alice – le contesté tajante.

Hubo silencio. "_Jasper ha de estar pasándolo terrible. Con mis nervios, disgusto y todo eso; los de Alice y todos los demás. ¡Hasta yo siento lo espeso del ambiente!_" escuché mi propia mente.

-Carlisle no me pienso ir hoy – le dije inquieto a mi padre adoptivo

- Hemos de hacerlo, Edward. Ya lo postergamos mucho tiempo – me respondió tranquilo

- ¿¡Tienes toda la eternidad y encuentras dos semanas mucho tiempo?! – le desafié

- Edward – me reprochó Esme – No le hables así a tu padre –se le notaba decepción en la voz y esa decepción era por mi comportamiento

Estaba furioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfadaba tanto.

- Vale, me voy a mi habitación para hacer mi _mochila_ –no a cuidar a Bella como hubiese deseado

Al llegar allí, me senté en el sofá. Quería ir a ver a Bella, estaba muy enferma y la gota que rebalsaba el vaso: por mi culpa. Yo lo había hecho salir todo el día y luego la había llevado al claro.

- ¡Maldición! – golpeé la almohada. No surtió efecto en relajarme ni nada.

Me eché hacia atrás, recostándome en el respaldo del sofá, y observé el techo. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo Bella ahora. ¿Durmiendo? ¿O estaría despierta? Suspiré. Me sentía culpable y aun peor porque no la podría acompañar estos días.

_¡Oh! Claro, sin contar que rompería la promesa de no volver a dejarla y que hoy no nos casaríamos –aunque por su estado tampoco lo podríamos haber echo-_ Pensé.

Tocaron la puerta y alguien entró

- Edward

- Alice –caminó y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá

- Es por su bien, recuérdalo

- Sí, pero Alice, 41 grados de fiebre no es nada bueno

- Estará bien, Edward. Confía en mí. Además, Bella es fuerte –me miró a los ojos

- Humm… Confío en ti y sí, Bella es fuerte –y la miré a los ojos. Ella me sonrió

-¿Te ayudo a hacer tu mochila?

- Como quieras –me levanté y me acerqué al closet que tenía la mochila

De repente comenzó a vibrar mi móvil. Lo tomé. Salía _"Bella"._ Miré a Alice y ella me arrebató el teléfono

- Déjame hablarle

- No

- Por favor, Alice - supliqué

- No, Edward

- Quiero explicarle que hoy no podré ir a cuidar de ella

- El clima se ocupará de eso –apuntó a la ventana- hoy está soleado

- ¿Y qué pasará luego?

- No lo sé – y el móvil dejó de vibrar

- Bella… - me senté cruzando las piernas. Mire el agujero que quedaba entre ellas y me tomé la cabeza

- Edward, te prometo que saldrá bien –me acarició la espalda

"_Bella…"_ murmuré para mí _"Volveré, lo juro. No por Alice, ni Jasper, ni Emmett, ni nadie más que nosotros. Esto no sucederá… otra vez"_

- Alice, vamos. Toma tus cosas y vallan y espérenme en la entrada de la casa. Enseguida hago mi bolso, no te preocupes

- Sí – y salió corriendo a la entrada

Tomé un bolso azul marino y le metí unas pocas prendas de ropa – incluyendo la interior, calcetines y zapatos – Tomé mi sierra, para cortarla - todos teníamos un arma punzante para asesinar a otros vampiros, pero nunca les habíamos dado mucho uso- y unos fósforos para luego quemarla.

Bajé corriendo – a _nuestra_ velocidad - y me junté con los demás

- Escúchenme – les dije y sin darme cuenta, tomé control de todo este asunto – Usaremos tres coches. Vosotros decidáis quien va con quien, pero usaremos el jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes de Carlisle. _Yo_ iré en mi Volvo.

Todos asintieron

- Alice – pregunté - ¿conseguiste un poco de ropa de Bella?

- Sí, una blusa, dos poleras, un pantalón, el cepillo de dientes que botó ayer por la mañana, un listón para el cabello, el papel con el que se sonó la otra vez…

- ¿Era necesario el papel con el que se sonó? – preguntó Jasper

- No lo sé; igual lo he traído. También traje…

- Es más que suficiente, Alice. Gracias – la detuvo Carlisle

-_ También traje un brassier de ella, Edward_

- ¡Alice!

Me sonrió. No necesitábamos tantas cosas y menos ropa interior de ella. Decidí continuar y no perder más tiempo

- Cada uno se llevará un poco de las prendas de Bella - y vuestros bolsos, obviamente -. Victoria está rondando los distintos bosques que entre aquí y La Push. Con las ropas de Bella, la distraeremos e iremos hasta nuestra casa en Michigan. Si tenemos problemas, llamaremos a Tanya para que prepare las cosas e iríamos hasta Alaska, pero no creo que tengamos problemas a menos que _ella_ tenga acompañantes que nos dificulten las cosas.

Este viaje deberíamos hacerlo sin parar y sólo para rellenar los tanques de bencina de los coches. El viaje, si lo hacemos a gran velocidad y dependiendo del tráfico, nos podría tardar unos cuatro días como máximo y dos como mínimo. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor

Al llegar variaremos los turnos para ir de caza ya que no sabemos cuento tiempo podríamos estar sin hacerlo. Los primeros en hacerlo serán los últimos que lo hicieron: Alice, Jasper y Esme: estacionan el coche y se van. Tendrán dos horas y media para hacerlo. Aprovechen el tiempo. Rose y Emmett, vosotros después. También constáis de dos horas y media. Luego Carlisle y yo.

Tengan sus armas a mano, puede atacar en cualquier minuto; en especial cuando llenemos los tanques o si nos quedamos en algún embotellamiento. Si eso llegase a suceder, el que logre evitarlo, seguirá hasta Michigan. No esperéis. Comenzad vuestra caza enseguida. Ahora, vayámonos

Se decidió quién iría con quién: Emmett, Rose y Jasper en el jeep. Carlisle, Esme y Alice en el Mercedes y yo en mi Volvo.

Tomamos los bolsos, separamos la ropa de Bella – Alce "generosamente" me pasó el brassier y otras prendas- y comenzamos a subir a los autos. De pronto Bella volvió a llamar.

Iba a arrancar el coche para hablarle, pero Rosalie y Alice se me acercaron

- Dame eso – Rose me quitó el móvil

- Edward, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si te quedas con el móvil, la llamaras. Odio hacerte esto, hermano, pero: Rosalie, procede

- Con mucho gusto. Lo siento, Edward – y al decir eso, arrojó con fuerza el móvil contra la acera. El teléfono se rompió en muchos pedazos diminutos, y Rosalie, para asegurarse, lo pisó y movió el pie de un lado a otro – Ahora, en marcha

Y cada una se fue a su respectivo coche. Partieron, pero yo tarde un poco más en hacerlo. No pude asimilar en seguida que habían destruido el maldito teléfono para que no hablase con ella. Luego partí, hasta Michigan, para _destruir_ a Victoria…

o O ° O o

**Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo :). **

**Disculpen la demora por subir, pero es que he estado colapsada. Salgo de mi casa a las 7.50 AM para ir al colegio & luego vuelvo a las 15.45. Luego tareas y me dan las 20 & no he tenido tiempo para mí. ¡Ni siquiera los fines de semana! Ahí también tengo que estudiar y me meto un poquito al pc porque después salgo :P**

**Ya se viene abril y con él mi segundo RM. Lo subiré pronto ya que lo escribí hace dos semanas y estoy ansiosa porque llegue el día para poder subirlo :D**

**Ya, les puse el fic. Yo pido reviews porque ayer, 29 de marzo, ha sido mi cumpleaños :D –que a salido genial- haha. :)**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen**


	9. Desastres

**Capítulo nueve:**** Desastres**

**Disclaimer:**** Un personaje femenino que sale más adelante es MIO & no de Steohenie Meyer. Apuesto a que la querrá & me la cambiará por Edward Cullen (6) Muajaja – Lo que son las ilusiones, ¿no? -**

**Bella's POV**

Era ya la una de la tarde. El día estaba tan perfecto: yo enferma, el día soleado, Edward no llamaba. En fin; genial. ¡Já! Me reía de solo pensarlo.

Comprendía que Edward no viniese por el sol, pero que no me llamase era extraño. Las siguientes tres veces que le llame, decía "Este teléfono no está disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde" y se auto colgaba

Me levanté para ir al baño y lavarme el rostro y las manos, pero al hacerlo, me mareé mucho y tuve que volver a recostarme. _Odio_ estar recostada todo el día sin hacer nada. Decidí tomarme la temperatura: 41 grados. Esto no estaba bien. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que me trajera las cosas, que me llenase la bañera con hielo para meterme y bajar esta maldita temperatura. Quería a Edward, pero no contestaba y estaba soleado, cosa que también dificultaba la ayuda de los otros Cullen. Hubiese llamado a Charlie, pero no quería molestarle, así que no me quedó más remedio de hacerlo sola.

Como no pude caminar, tuve que gatear hasta la cocina para llenar tres platos con hielo y luego llevarlos con una bandeja hasta el cuarto de baño. Le puse el tapón a la bañera y abrí la llave del agua fría. Mientras se llenaba, fui a mi habitación para buscar el termómetro y al llegar, ya estaba llena de agua fría. Le eché todo el hielo, saqué la toalla, otro pijama y me desnudé para meterme a la nueva "piscina" que había en casa.

- ¡Está helada! – congelada para ser precisa, pero eso me había enseñado Renée para cuando alguien estuviese con la temperatura tan alta.

Me tiré agua al rostro y luego me sumergí. Me sentía algo mejor y mis manos ya comenzaban a tiritar por el agua. Eso era bueno, supongo, porque significaba tener frío y tener frío significaba bajar la temperatura.

Me la tomé: 39,8 grados. Mejor. Me quedaría allí un rato para ver si seguía descendiendo. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en Edward

Debí haberme quedado dormida, ya que cuando abrí los ojos, el hielo estaba derretido y el agua más tibia. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero me tome la temperatura nuevamente: 38,6 grados. No podía mal agradecer mis esfuerzos, ya que habían estado bien. Saqué el tapón, salí y me puse pijama. Ordené el baño y decidí hacer más hielo por si más tarde, necesitaba de su ayuda nuevamente. Luego me fui a acostar otra vez

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que enfermé y técnicamente estaba mejor. Tenía una temperatura normal y ya comenzaba a salir nuevamente, pero no tenía ni rastro de Edward.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, por lo que decidí ir a verle a su casa. Si hubiese cazando, _supongo_ que me habría avisado como siempre lo hace. Cuando estuve enferma, después del día soleado, _supuse _que me iría a ver, cosa que no hizo y no tenía rastro de ninguna manera.

A la entrada de la mansión Cullen, no había ningún coche. No cabían todos en la cochera, por que siempre había uno o dos fuera y deduje que no estaba cazando por que no siempre se iban _todos_.

Estacioné el monovolumen y me bajé. No oía nada –aunque nunca hicieron mucho ruido a no ser las risas o cuando hacían apuestas y gritaban para darle ánimo a quien querían que ganase –

Un paso y otro más. Con cada uno me ponía más nerviosa, ansiosa, asustada… ¿Y si no estaban? ¿Y si sí estaban? ¿Qué les diría?

"_Ah, hola, Esme. Vengo para ver si Edward me dejó o lo que sea, por que sabes, hace tres días no va a mi casa. Espero que no suene muy paranoico; tú sabes"_

Y ya estaba frente a la puerta. Sentí como me sudaban las manos, quería retractarme y a la vez, seguir adelante. Si Edward no contestaba mis llamados y si Edward no me iba a buscar; yo le llamaría, yo le iría a buscar.

"_Bella; tranquila. Si quieres saber, esta es la única forma de hacerlo –ya que los demás no te han contestado tampoco- Es solo un 'toc toc' como tantas veces lo has hecho antes. Adelante"_

Adelante… Y toqué.

Nada, ni pasos, ni gritos, ni risas, ni abrazos de Alice… Simplemente nada.

Volví a tocar, quizás no escucharon –fue la barata y muy falsa excusa que me di, sabiendo que era mentira-. Nada aún. Toqué una vez más y otra y otra y otra… Pero no había nadie… Ni un Cullen, simplemente yo. Sola.

- Edward, por favor. No me hagas esto –le hablé a la puerta de la casa-. Alice, Alice, vamos de compras, ¿te parece?, Emmett te apuesto cinco dólares a que no puedes estar ni un minuto de cabeza sin usar las manos – Silencio – Chicos, por favor. No estoy de humor para bromas –sentí como lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos – Que yo sepa, hoy no es ni día de los inocentes ni día de brujas para que me hagan pasar sustos.

¿Me volvieron a dejar? No, no lo creo… ¿O sí? Una parte de mí decía que sí… la otra, lo negaba, aun que estaba más segura de que me habían dejado

- ¡Esme! ¡Jasper! ¡Carlisle! ¡Alguien! Por favor ábridme – las lágrimas nublaron mi vista y comenzaron a caer sin control – Edward no me dejes. Por favor, no. Edward… _Edward…_ – mis piernas no me sujetaron más y caí

Lloré en el piso, descontroladamente. Apoyé mi sien al suelo, sentía que no podía más con mi cabeza; todo mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro y gemidos desesperados salían de mi boca. Alguna parte de mi cerebro comenzó a mostrarme los últimos dos días que había pasado con Edward. El cielo estrellado, el beso, el novillo, ambos días en el claro, la joya… ¡La joya!

Intenté mover mi brazo, pero pesaba. Decidí hacerlo igual, por más esfuerzo que tuviese que hacer; y la alcancé. La saqué y la comencé a observar.

"_B&E"_ _"B&E" "B&E" "B&E" "B&E"_

Eso resonaba en mi mente. ¿Existía "B&E" _ahora_?

- ¡Edward te necesito! – logré gritar entre llanto - ¡No me dejes! ¡No soy nada sin ti! Te… A-A… Amo

Ahora entendía los sueños que había tenido los últimos tres días –cuando Edward me dejaba por _primera_ vez-: Lo volvería a hacer

- Edward… eres… mi vida… - y un mentiroso por más que me duela decirlo

Ya no soportaba el dolor y estar allí lo hacía aún peor, por lo que fui hasta mi monovolumen. Me limpié las lágrimas y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible. Y de pronto, sentí nuevamente ese agujero en mi pecho. Como se agrandaba. Como me dolía; y más que antes. Como me dañaba. Como me mataba interiormente.

No conduje hasta mi casa. Si por alguna razón iba Charlie a casa, y me veía llorando así, abrazándome para evitar más dolor, para evitar agrandarlo... sería una de las peores cosas que podía pasar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? ¿Dónde refugiarme?

De pronto una palabra cruzó mi mente: Jacob. Iría con él. Quizás aún sentía algo por mí. Un poco de compasión por este ser. Un pequeño impulso de abrazarme y refugiarme entre sus brazos. De cuidarme… y de mantenerme viva.

Ya estaba en La Push y fui a casa de Jake. Billy me dijo –con hostilidad en la mirada- que no estaba en casa. Ya no sabía si confiar en él, ya que muchas veces me engañó respecto a Jake.

Fui donde Emily. Seguramente ella sabría donde estaba y me diría. Bajé y toqué la puerta. Ella me abrió

- Emily… - le dije antes de mi voz se quebrara

- ¡Bella! – me abrazó. Seguramente debí haberme visto muy mal. Yo sentía mis ojos hinchados y rojos, mis mejillas más cálidas de lo normal y con el rastro de las lágrimas aún en ellas y mis incontenibles sollozos - ¿Qué sucede?

- Jake… ¿Dónde está? Por favor dime – no pude evitarlo y caí en el llanto otra vez

- ¿Por qué no te quedas? Llegaran en unos minutos más

- Le necesito _ahora_

- Humm… -noté que pensaba si decirme o no. Al final se compadeció- Está haciendo salto de acantilado con los demás.

Salto de acantilado. La última vez había creado un gran problema… y un maravilloso final. Un final que ahora, seguramente, no habría.

- G-Gracias, Emily – ella asintió y yo corrí a mi coche.

Conduje lo más rápido hasta donde había visto a Sam y a los demás hacerlo una vez, a donde yo me había tirado, a donde casi morí ahogada.

Y ahí estaban. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil y Paul. Divisé como Embry se arrojaba al vacío. Dejé el monovolumen andando y me acerqué al borde.

- ¡¡Jaaaake!! – Grité con todo mi aliento - ¡¡Jaaaacob!!

Todos se voltearon a mirar de donde provenía el grito –aunque supuse que ya habían adivinado quien era-

- ¡¡Bella!! – gritó Jacob.

Comenzó a correr acercándose a mí. No pude evitar dejar de soportar mi peso. Hoy no estaba bien. Ni física ni psicológicamente. Volví a llorar. La pena se apoderó aún más de mí. La desesperación, su compañera, le ayudó a hacerme sentir peor y más miserable.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- se arrodilló junto a mí. Yo le abracé y él a mí; haciéndome cariño en la espalda.

- Oh, Jake. Oh, Jake…

- Tranquila – no podía estarlo, pero simplemente su presencia me hacía sentir mejor - ¿Qué pasa? Confía en mí

Claro que lo hacía

- Yo… E… -no pude pronunciar su nombre – Sola… Nadie allí… - sabía que eran palabras sueltas, que no explicaba nada, pero yo no podía formar una frase coherente, apenas sabía donde estaba mi voz – Otra vez –me tapé el rostro con las manos y seguí llorando

- ¿Disculpa? - ¿Tenía que no entender?

- Vacío… Nadie…Dolor… -dije con mi rostro todavía entre mis manos – Agujero… Nuevamente… Ayúdame

- No me digas que el chupa sangre te volvió a dejar – asentí sin darme cuenta – Cuando le vea le mataré

- ¡No! – había encontrado mi voz por completo

- Te lo ha hecho dos veces y quieres que no le haga nada

- No…

- ¡Jake! – una chica de de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro y unos pocos visos castaño claro, alta y de ojos azules se acerco corriendo - ¡Amor!

¿Amor?

- Ashley – dijo el sonriente – Bella, te presento a Ashley, mi novia; Ashley, te presento a Bella, mi amiga

- Mucho gusto Bella – dijo ella sonriente. Tenía una bonita sonrisa. Era muy guapa

- M-Mucho gusto, Ash-Ashley – la voz me salió en un tono bajo

Tenía que irme de allí. No podía quedarme con Jacob si él estaba con su novia. Me alegraba mucho que se tuviesen el uno al otro, pero no conmigo cerca. De repente sonó mi móvil. Deseé que fuese Edward, pero era el número desconocido

_- ¿Isabella Swan?_

_- Sí. ¿Quién es?_

_- Su padre es el oficial de policía Charlie Swan, ¿no es así?_ - ¿Charlie? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Charlie?

_- Sí. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesitamos que UD. venga. Hemos de operar a su padre de urgencia. Ahora está camino al hospital _

o O ° O o

**Hola! Aquí Mikii de vuelta & con la tercera actualización del mes. **

**¿Tercera? Sí, tercera. La primera semana de abril, fue "Twilight in poem", al segunda, el RM de abril; "Problemas tecnológicos" & la tercera –esta- "Otra vez"; por lo que este mes han tenido un combo de actualizaciones de mi parte (no esperen que el próx. mes sea así, este es un caso especial)**

**No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, ya que en el colegio me están llenando con tareas y termino todos los días tarde. ¡Apenas tengo tiempo para bañarme! Así está mi vida :( **

**En mayo, de seguro, haha; aunque, ¿cuándo? No lo sé. Intentaré que sea la primera o la segunda, pero no prometo nada. Espero que no se molesten –aparte que he de escribir una historia para el colegio que eso también ocupa parte de mi imaginación & mi imaginación da para uno por día, haha-**

**En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Espero que les guste & denme su opinión en un review, ¿sÍ? Así sé si he de continuar este fic –ya voy en el capt. 12; falta poco para terminarlo :P-**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen**

**Pd: No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado cuando Bella descubre que los Cullen no están. Estaba de lo más inspirada, pero mi abula me llamó para que matase una mosca y estuve ahí 1 hora intentándo matarla (sin éxito) y cuando volví, no tenía idea como quería continuar; pero esto es lo que ha salido y espero que sea pasable ;P**


	10. Te quiero, papá

**Capítulo diez:**** Te quiero, papá**

**Disclaimer:**** ¿Es necesario poner siempre esto? ¡¡Edward Cullen es mío!! Pero en mis sueños :( En la realidad son 100 porciento propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

_- ¿Isabella Swan?_

_- Sí. ¿Quién es?_

_- Su padre es el oficial de policía Charlie Swan, ¿no es así?_ - ¿Charlie? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Charlie?

_- Sí. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesitamos que UD. venga. Hemos de operar a su padre de urgencia. Ahora está camino al hospital _

_- ¿Operar a Charlie? –_ Jacob me miró desconcertado -_ ¿Qué sucedió? Dígamelo _– me despedí de todos con la mano y fui corriendo al monovolumen mientras el doctor me decía que había ocurrido.

_- Por los síntomas que nos han mencionado los paramédicos, debiese ser apendicitis – _eso no siempre es tan grave y me alegró un poco

_- ¿Muy avanzado?_

_- Lo veremos por los exámenes, pero no debería pasarle nada a su padre. Al llegar, le examinaremos y enseguida le llevaremos a pabellón._

_- Está bien ¿Dr…?_

_- Dr. Johanson _

_- Está bien, Dr. Johanson. __Este… le __buscaré__ o algo. Adiós_ – colgué

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malo? Edward se iba, Jacob tenía novia y a Charlie ahora le operaban. ¿¡Qué mierda le había hecho a la vida!? ¿Qué demonios había echo para merecer esto? Hubiese preferido estar yo en estado vegetal a que todo esto sucediera.

Pobre Charlie. Pobre de mi papá. ¿Renée vendría a verle? No estaba segura, pero de lo que de verdad si estaba así, era que debería afrontar esto, técnicamente, sola. Quizá Billy y Jacob viniesen a visitarle, pero no habría ninguno de _ellos_ que me acompañase veinticuatro horas, que me consolasen en sus fríos y duros brazos; esos brazos que me encantaban.

Tuve que detener el coche para poder llorar tranquila. Conducir y lloriquear no dan buen resultado y no necesitábamos a dos Swan en el hospital. Aparte… ¿hoy dormiría sola en casa o acompañaría a Charlie? No eran ni las cuatro de la tarde y todo estaba pésimo; de mal en peor.

Decidí no perder tiempo, secar las lágrimas con las mangas de mi chaleco e ir al hospital. Quizá aún tenía tiempo para hablar unos minutos con Charlie antes de que le metiesen a pabellón; para poder decirle un "te quiero, papá; todo estará bien, no te preocupes", para luego llorar, seguramente, sola

A los diez minutos ya estaba allí. Estacioné el monovolumen y partí corriendo –sabiendo que podía caer- hasta la puerta de entrada. Fui donde las secretarias

- ¿Dónde están las salas de espera para pabellón? – me habían enseñado a saludar; pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Lo que menos me interesaba en ese minuto era la educación.

- Al fondo, a la derecha – dijo con voz monótona.

- Gracias – y caminé rápido hacia allá

Quería correr, llorar, gritar, arrojarme al piso, golpear cosas… pero debía cuidar mi compostura, sin contar que en los hospitales no se puede hacer eso.

Llegué a una sala gris claro, con sofás pegados a la pared que eran de color azul y verde; ambos oscuros y los colores se intercalaban entre ellos. Tenían unas mesas en las esquinas y unas más pequeñas cada cuatro sofás. No era muy alegre, pero tampoco se podía pedir algo que irradiara una felicidad increíble y que te alegrara la vida. Menos si estás en un lugar donde la gente no está bien…

Sólo había una mujer con unos niños pequeños esperando y también había un doctor alto, con el cabello corto de color castaño claro. Pude ver en su bata que decía "Dr. Matthew Johanson." Y obviamente era él.

Me acerqué.

- Dr. Johanson, soy Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan

- Eso creí. ¿Cómo está?

Muy mal. Horrible; pésimo. Decaída y todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Esa era la verdad

- Este… No estoy bien, para serle sincera – debí haberle preguntado cómo estaba él, pero solamente deseaba estar con Charlie. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría para estar con él antes de que le operaran? Es más; ¿alcanzaría estar con él?- ¿Cómo está Charlie? ¿Ya llegó?

- Se le acaban de sacar los exámenes. En quince minutos le meteremos en pabellón.

- ¿P-puedo verle? – Él asintió - ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación; la #73. Vaya, no pierda tiempo – me sonrió

- Muchas gracias. – y fui lo más rápido que pude a su habitación

Los pasillos estaban en su gran mayoría vacíos. No supe si era porqué no había nadie aquí o porqué no salían. De todas formas no les culpo si era la última opción; yo tampoco saldría de la habitación de Charlie hasta que hubiera que operarle. Ojala que todo saliese bien… De seguro sería así

Habían unas flechas estampadas en el suelo –que antes no me había dado cuenta que estaban – que guiaban a diferentes lugares. Vi una de color rojo que tenía escrito "Habitaciones Pacientes No Circulatorios" y la seguí.

Llegué, nuevamente, a otro pasillo. Este, estaba dividido en dos; uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Cada uno tenía un pequeño cartel. El de la derecha decía "Habitaciones # 1 hasta #75" y el de la izquierda tenía escrito "Habitaciones #76 hasta #150". Claramente debía ir por el de la derecha.

Había habitaciones en ambos lados. Los de la derecha iban en orden normal y desde la izquierda, venían en cuenta regresiva desde 75. Eso me dejaba en claro que la habitación de Charlie era la tercera en el lado izquierdo.

Me acerqué a la puerta correspondiente.

"_Habitación: #73_

_Paciente: Charlie Swan_"

Toqué y oí la voz de Charlie diciendo "pase". Entré.

- ¿Papá? – dije.

Le vi postrado en la cama. Tenía ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos y estaba pálido. El cabello revuelto y tenía una aguja introducida en su muñeca. Supuse que le estaban dando algún calmante o quizá suero. También, estaba tapado con una sábana y una frazada. Miré sus manos. En una tenía el control de la TV y en la otra un pequeño "clip" con un láser que estaba en su dedo índice y detrás de él, estaba el monitor que toma las pulsaciones, en silencio.

La habitación era cuadrada y tenía la cama en la que estaba Charlie, una TV, un pequeño sofá-cama –como en todos los hospitales- y una mesa vacía. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas levemente abiertas, como para dejar que entrase un poco de luz natural a la habitación. Luces artificiales habían bastantes. Una rectangular pequeña sobre la baranda trasera que tenía la cama, una rectangular grande sobre Charlie, otra, frente a la anterior; del mismo modelo, pero al otro lado de la habitación y unas pequeñas circulares en el pequeño pasillo que había antes de entrar aquí.

- Bella… -dijo él en tono suave y levantó levemente las comisuras de sus labios

- Papá, no hables. No quiero que te canses – sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a mi padre en un estado bastante… doloroso.

- Shh… pequeña, no llores. Todo saldrá bien.

Fui y me senté lentamente en una esquina vacía que había en la cama de Charlie.

- Me alegra que estés aquí. Me sentía incómodo estando solo –dijo apagando la TV

- Si quieres – dije entre lágrimas que me impedían hablar bien – podemos ver el partido de fútbol que veías – intenté sonreír

- Prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía, hija. Ven, dame un abraso – alzó los brazos a una altura comprensible para un hospitalizado

Me levanté y abracé suavemente a papá. Recordé lo importante que era él para mí y le besé la mejilla. En ese minuto, recordé cuanto quiero a Charlie y me arrepentí de todas esas veces que deseé que me dejara sola. Nunca sabes cuando será demasiado tarde para decir un último "te quiero" antes de que alguien se marche; y lo aproveché.

- Papá, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, Bella.

- Pase lo que pase, te querré – musité. No sé si logró oírme, ya que no respondió. Quizá asintió ya que sentí, suavemente, como moví la cabeza

Volví a mi lugar en la cama y le observé. Ahora logré comprender un poco más como se sentía Renée cuando yo estuve hospitalizada en Phoenix.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – le pregunté con calma

- ¿Qué cosa? – como si no fuera obvio

- De tu dolor de "estómago". Te hubiese traído aquí si te hubiese seguido doliendo dos horas más – dije refiriéndome a casa

- No quería molestarte – contestó inocentemente

- No me hubiese preocupado. Me molestó más que me llamara el Dr. para decirme que te tenían que operar. ¡Me has preocupado mucho!

- Lo siento. Pensé que iba a caer enfermo del estómago, nada más. No que tendría apendicitis

- Está bien… - se veía tan inocente y eso me confirmó definitivamente que lo que decía no era una excusa; sino que de verdad creyó eso - ¡Venga ya! Veamos un partido de baseball para olvidar esto – dije para subirle el ánimo

- ¿_Tú_ quieres ver un partido de baseball? – me acusó divertido

- Sí, quiero verlo – "_para hacerte feliz_" terminé la frase en mi fuero interno.

- Vale – me sonrió y prendió la TV en la ESPN – Humm… ¿Qué tal un partido de rugby mejor?

- Como desees. Veré lo que quieras ver

Comenzamos a ver el partido. Realmente no entendía nada de este deporte, peor logré captar que cuando se tiran a las piernas del otro jugador se llama "taclear".

Llevábamos unos cinco o seis minutos viendo el partido cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta. "_Oh-oh" _pensé. Seguramente venían a buscar a Charlie para llevarle a pabellón. Ahí, entré en pánico. A Charlie le iban a operar.

o O ° O o

**Hola. Primero que nada, disculpen la demora en subir, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido escribir (es más, aún no termino), pero bueno, no los podía dejar sin fic por tres semanas. ¡Es demasiado! Y yo también extraño subir.**

**También, que en el capt. anterior me han decepcionado. ¡Sólo tres reviews! Y yo que me esfuerzo tanto estudiando. Aparte, en mi RM de Mayo, dos reviews. Al final, me han hecho sentir mal ¬¬.**

**Pero bueno, así es la vida y no por eso voy a tener que deprimirme de por vida y no continuar este fic nunca más ¿verdad? Así que aquí esta la continuación.**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen **


	11. Un respiro

**Capítulo once:**** Un respiro**

**Disclaimer:**** A ver… ¿Qué es mío? Mi teléfono celular, sí. Mi computador, sí. Mis libros de la saga de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo y los siguientes dos volúmenes, sí. Los personajes que hay dentro de ellos, NO. ¡Mierda!**

**Bella's POV**

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que me había despedido de Charlie. Más o menos cada veinticinco minutos venía una enfermera o un Dr. y me decían que tal iba Charlie. Eran todas muy similares –"no han habido complicaciones", "todo va bien", etc- y eso hacía que no les creyese.

Si era la verdad, debían hacerlo un poco más variado y si era mentira, prefería la verdad a que luego me dijesen "lo lamentamos, su padre ha..." no me atreví a pensarlo. ¡Claro que a Charlie no le sucedería _eso_! Charlie saldría sano y a salvo de la operación y luego, a los pocos días, seguiría trabajando en el departamento de policía. ¡No había de nada de que preocuparse! Y luego, sería como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

¿Verdad? A que sí. Eso era lo más seguro. Si tan solo alguien me lo pudiese asegurar…

Y recordé a Alice; y con ella a Edward y al final, al resto de los Cullen. Aquellas personas que yo consideraba mi familia y que ahora no estaban. Que se habían marchado por _segunda_ vez. Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho nuevamente, les seguiría amando a cada uno de ellos. Aunque se marchasen dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces más. No importaba, pero por más que yo quisiera –o no- les seguiría queriendo.

Estaba absorta pensando en ellos, en los que yo consideraría mi familia para siempre, cuando sentí la mano de un tipo en mi hombro. No era Jake, ya que no estaba hirviendo y muchísimo menos… cualquiera de _esas_ manos.

Levanté la vista y vi al Dr. Johanson. Se había quitado los guantes, pero aún seguía con la máscara que le tapaba la boca. Seguía vestido con la ropa que se usa en pabellón. Noté una pequeña mancha de sangre –seguramente de Charlie- en su delantal. La ignoré.

- Señorita

- Doctor – cada uno dijo su palabra al unísono.

- Todo ha salido de maravillas – me atajó él antes de que pudiese preguntar por Charlie

- ¿E-En-Enserio? – Tartamudeé mientras que sentía que mis ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas. Él asintió. – Ay, que maravilla, doctor – dije sonriente. Sentí un líquido tibio rodar por mi mejilla - ¿Puede verle, por favor? ¿Está despierto? ¿Está…

- No está despierto. Está en la sala de recuperación y sí, puede pasar a verle. Como ya debería saber, su padre ha de estar aquí dos días. Dependiendo de su avance, veremos si se marcha pasados los días correspondientes o si se ha de quedar un poco más acá para ver cómo sigue – yo asentí – y me imagino que desea pasar a verle por la expresión que tiene en el rostro – sonreí – Venga, tiene que entrar conmigo. Yo la llevaré.

Me guió por un caminito muy corto y entramos en una sala en la que en la puerta de entrada había un cartel: "No entrar sin autorización".

Adentro, todo estaba muy silencioso. Había una leve brisa de aire acondicionado y unas "habitaciones" separadas con cortinas en las cuales estaba la gente despertándose de su operación. Charlie estaba en la segunda cama. Me acerqué a él.

- Eh, papá – le saludé en un murmullo - ¿Cómo estás? Veo que todo ha salido genial; aunque eres un perezoso, sigues durmiendo, ¿eh? No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que estés en perfectas condiciones – le acaricié la mejilla-

Llevaba quince minutos ahí y decidí hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía: recé.

Uní mis manos –de palma a palma- y pensé como comenzar.

- Este… Hola, supongo – comencé a susurrar en una voz apenas audible hasta para mí – Sé que no hablamos hace mucho tiempo y… disculpa por ello. No sé porqué no lo he hecho y tampoco se si lo seguiré haciendo, pero por ahora te estoy haciendo una visita y te quería pedir un favor…

-- Como ya ves, Charlie está aquí, sufriendo. Quizá _yo_ lo merezco, pero papá no, por lo que te pido… ¿Podrías hacer que despertase en un rato? ¿Podrías curarle pronto; y que todo siga tal cual estaba? Si lo deseas, puedo quedarme sola; que _él_ ni uno de _ellos_ vuelva, pero has que pronto estemos en casa y yo nuevamente preparándole la cena a Charlie.

-- Has que todo sea normal nuevamente. Deja que todos sean felices. Te doy mi felicidad por ello, mi vida… -nuevamente le ofrecía mi vida a alguien… que irónico- todo lo que desees, pero has que Charlie, Renée y Jake sean felices, por favor… Tampoco excluyas a los Cullen de la eterna alegría…

Algo frío en mi mejilla interrumpió mi conversación con Dios.

- Edward – dije rápidamente

Me giré en busca de él, rogando que estuviese allí, pero no le vi. Me giré para todos lados en busca de su presencia, de Carlisle o alguien, pero no había nadie…

Fue sólo el aire acondicionado el que acarició mi mejilla.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Dije escondiendo el rostro entre las manos – Lo odio… lo odio _todo_ –susurré – Odio las estúpidas ilusiones, odio a la ramera esa; la novia de Jacob. Odio la vida, odio las noches, los días, el sol y la lluvia. Odio todo lo existente es este estúpido mundo de porquería. Todo aquí es basura, todo, todo…

"_Y los recuerdos son los que más odio, los que más duelen… los que más me hacen sufrir, los que más me hacen llorar, los que más me atormentan, los que más me acosan, los que más me matan… pero sólo por dentro…_"

- Odio el amor – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior

- ¿Bella? – sentí como buscaban mi mano

- Papá – dije sonriendo y agarré su mano

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Agua

- Espera aquí

Fui donde las enfermeras y pregunté si Charlie podía tomar agua. Dijeron que no y que también era preferible que no hablase porque le podía causar dolor; por lo que al volver, le dije a Charlie que se mantuviese callado y que como en una hora podría beber un poco de jugo. No se opuso y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido. Supuse que todavía la anestesia debía estar surgiendo efecto en él y que por esa razón había vuelto a dormir… O quizá solo estaba cansado.

Dieron las diez de la noche y Charlie s había despertado alrededor de unos quince o veinte minutos atrás. Le habían dejado beber un poco de jugo utilizando una bombilla. Aunque fue muy poco, le agradó; y luego vinieron a buscarnos para llevar a Charlie a su habitación. Estaba bastante feliz –aunque supongo que estar allí por horas era menos cómodo que un cuarto de hospital-.

Ya en la habitación, cambiaron a Charlie de la camilla a la cama, le arroparon y le dijeron que más o menos a las once y media le llevaban la cena. Que mañana le harían un baño de esponja y que si necesitaba algo, que llamase por el citófono. Luego nos dejaron solos.

- ¿Quieres algo, papá?

El hizo como si hiciese _clic _con la mano sobre algo.

- Humm… - el apuntó la TV- ¡Ah! El control de la TV, a que sí –él asintió- De acuerdo

Prendí la TV y busqué el control. Seguía en la ESPN, donde lo había dejado antes; sólo que ahora daban un partido de baloncesto en vez de uno de rugby.

A la media hora Charlie se quedó dormido y yo cambé de canal y puse el canal nacional. Estaban dando el informe noticiario del día. No había ocurrido nada relevante, ni que llamase mi atención, por lo que no le presté tanta importancia.

Sentí nuevamente que algo gélido acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Edward – reaccioné de la misma manera

Pero no había nada. Era la brisa invernal que entraba por la ventana.

Suspiré.

Me levanté para acercarme a la ventana y cerrarla. La noche estaba oscura y cubierta de nubes, por lo que no veía ninguna estrella. Sentí como una gota de agua caía en la punta de mi nariz. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y luego otra brisa acarició mi rostro… pero se sentía diferente a las últimas dos.

- Basta de ilusiones, Bella –me regañé.

Estaba dispuesta a cerrar la ventana, pero me lo impedí. Quizá lo hice con querer; quizá sin. No lo supe. Sólo noté que me negaba a cerrarla, por más que mi cuerpo lo desease.

- Dejemos que entre aire fresco… no queremos ahogarnos… - fue la excusa mediocre que me di – El viento de lluvia es refrescante…

Di media vuelta y volví a sentarme. Apagué la TV y cerré los ojos. Me dediqué a oír el viento y como comenzaba a llover. Otro invierno aquí en Forks.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando oí una suave melodía. Era una nana. _Mi_ nana, tarareada por la voz de Edward. _Su voz_. Estaba alucinando; y eso no estaba bien. Me hacía sufrir.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitar la música de mis oídos y me recosté para el otro lado. La canción seguía en el aire. Arrugué los ojos, fruncí el ceño y me mordí mi labio inferior. Intenté detener la tormentosa melodía que se mezclaba con el sonido del viento, pero no funcionó. La música sonaba más fuerte, más cercana. Sentí como las puntas de tres fríos dedos recorrían mi piel desde mi cien hasta mi mentón.

- ¡Ya basta! – Dije – Ilusiones no, por favor. Este no es el mejor minuto. Quiero estar tranquila, por favor.

Sentí como lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos. Había sido mucho para un día –y los últimos dos- y escuchando la nana empeoraba.

Me levanté para ir al baño y lavarme el rostro. Quizá ahí las ilusiones se detenían y así me sentiría mejor. Abrí los ojos.

Y ahí estaba Edward. Parado frente a mí, tarareando mi nana. Tenía el cabello un poco mojado por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, al igual que su ropa. Sus ojos tenían un color negro intenso, pero también tenían una mirada de "discúlpame". Tenía los brazos estirados y las manos abiertas. Sobre ellas habían dos rosas. Una roja… y otra negra.

No pude mantenerme en pie y caí en la silla. Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y me cegaron casi por completo. Sentí como mis manos y piernas comenzaban a tiritar y que las primeras se aferraban con fuerza a la silla.

Traté de hablar, pero no encontré mi voz. Él aprovechó mi momentánea discapacidad.

- Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo – Mucho. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no fue porque yo lo quisiera así. ¿Recuerdas los últimos dos días antes de que me fuese? – no respondí; ni con palabras ni gestos – Te dije que te amaba, que te amaría por siempre. Se lo prometí a sol, al astro rey. ¿Cómo podría mentirle a él? Fue necesidad, Bella. Fue por tu bien…

Logré recuperar mi voz.

- Mentira. Men-mentira –pero aún no podía hablar bien ni con voz firme- Ya lo hiciste una vez… Yo… no lo sé. Estoy confundida, no comprendo nada. Nada de nada. De seguro es una pesadilla, una ilusión. Estoy convencida de que mi mente busca traer recuerdos y alegría… No… no funcionará. No lo hará, _Edward_ – le miré con ojos desafiantes, si es que mis lágrimas lo permitían-

- Es comprensible que estés así de confundida. Sé que toda la culpa es mía; tu sufrimiento, lo de Charlie… Muchas cosas son por mi irresponsabilidad, por mi egoísmo. Te amo, pero por mi culpa sufres, por mi culpa lloras, por mi culpa no puedes tener una vida normal, por mi culpa no podrás tener hijos, por mi culpa te ves obligada a muchas cosas. Siento eso y todo lo que necesite un perdón.

Seguí sentada, ya que aunque hubiese recuperado mi voz, aún no conseguí pararme.

Sentí como una lágrima se introducía en mi boca y supo más salada que nunca.

- Las rosas – continuó él – son para ti. La roja simboliza el amor, mi amor hacia ti y la rosa negra, te la ofrezco. Simboliza que "eres mío", pero yo me estoy convirtiendo en una _propiedad_ _tuya_.

Él se acercó y me entregó las flores. Al no poderlas tomar, las dejó en mi regazo; luego retrocedió.

Yo, en cambio, me levanté y tomé las rosas. Tenía ganas de tirarlas lejos, que se destrozaran, olvidaran y que se quedasen en la misma nada. Me acerqué a él.

No me di cuenta, y creo que ni lo pude controlar. La rabia y pena que tenía acumulada explotó…

- Eres un tonto, un cobarde, un insensible, un, un… ¡un mentiroso! ¡No porque yo sea humana tienes el derecho de ir y venir cuantas veces quieras! Tengo sentimientos; y lo sabes a la perfección. Si te molesto dímelo a la cara y luego vete, me importa menos a que si llegas y te vas; para luego encontrarme con tu casa _vacía_. Sabes que Alice, Emmett, Esme y los demás me quieren, a menos que mientan tal como _tú_. No sé si alguien alguna vez te ha hecho algo que te llegue a doler tanto. Físicamente tenemos tantas diferencias: tu velocidad, tu fuerza, tu belleza, tu _alimento_, pero no nos hace distintos a lo que sentimos. No puedes huir de los problemas, ¡enfréntalos! Pensé que Carlisle te había mostrado un camino derecho, educado, especial, único, pero parece que has vuelto a tu época de rebeldía, Edward –cuánto me dolió decir su nombre frente a él y en voz alta- ¡No sabes cuánto me has herido! – la última frase sin poder dominarme, la grité…-

- Bella, yo…

- No digas nada – le interrumpí tajante.

No me pude controlar y estiré la mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero antes de golpearle se esfumó. Ya no estaba aquí; ni siquiera su presencia.

- Era una ilusión, lo sabía… - dije bajando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Poco después tomé el peso de las cosas que había dicho. Eran muchas y claramente me había excedido, pero era mucho peso para mis hombros… Le pedí disculpas a Edward mentalmente, de todas formas, era una ilusión, como siempre; un vago espejismo…

Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos. Ahí estaban las rosas.

o O º O o

**¡Hola!**

**Woow, he vuelto antes de lo que pensaba; pero bueno, nadie sufre xD.**

**He de decir, que sí, soy culpable. Fui **_**muuuy**_** mala con Edward, pero igual me encantó escribir este reencuentro. ¡Apuesto que nadie se lo esperaba! 1313. Sólo Alice lo sabía :B.**

**En fin, dejo de molestar. **

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen **


	12. No cabe duda

**Capítulo doce:**** No cabe duda**

**Disclaimer:**** Sería genial en sumo exceso que todo Twilight & derivados fuesen míos… pero ¿por qué estaría escribiendo **_**fanfic**_** siendo la dueña de ellos? Por la misma razón, soy sólo una chica dependiendo vitalmente de estos geniales vampiros :B. Haha.**

**Edward's POV**

Hacía alrededor de una hora que habíamos llegado de la caza de Victoria. Todo había salido _perfecto_. Ahora ella estaba muerta, aunque por parte fue difícil darle caza; era muy escurridiza.

Al llegar a Forks, quise pasar a ver a Bella enseguida al hospital –ya que la visión que había tenido Alice poco antes de irnos era que Charlie era internado por una apendicitis-, pero Carlisle no lo permitió. Creyó que llegar así de sucio al hospital no sería lo más adecuado, por lo que tuvimos que ir todos a casa.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. No quería imaginar porqué, aunque era bastante obvio.

Yo fui a darme un rápido baño para luego cambiarme de ropa y después ir a ver a Bella. Explicarle lo sucedido, porqué no le había podido contar, porqué no había podido responder sus llamadas ni cuidar de ella cuando estuvo enferma.

Camino al hospital, tuve la idea de regalarle flores a Bella. Ella nunca había aceptado regalos de mi parte –por ser costosos-, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente regalarles flores. Algo simple, barato y con un significado. Algo que encantaba a las mujeres.

Una flor roja, para simbolizar el amor; roja por el color de la pasión, roja por ser el color de su rubor. Una simple rosa roja; y otra negra, menos común. Su significado "_eres mío_", pero yo literalmente se lo cambiaría esta vez. Se la entregaría, tratando de simbolizar un "_soy todo tuyo_", un estoy a tus pies, a tus servicios. Utilízame para lo que desees, porque te amo. Ambas flores, ambas verdades. Ambas una realidad.

Entré a la habitación de Charlie y ahí estaba Bella, mi ángel... No prestaba atención a la TV y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora era una de esos minutos en que deseaba poder leerle la mente a Bella.

Me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás y posé suavemente la mano en su mejilla.

- Edward – contestó sobresaltada

Presentí que no era el minuto, por lo que me dirigí al baño tan silenciosamente como vine.

Noté como se acercaba a la ventana, creyendo que era el viento que entraba por la ventana. Tomó los vidrios para cerrarlos, pero _algo_ la retuvo, de alguna manera. Quizá aún me amaba y esa era una señal de que podía entrar cuando quisiese o algo así. Bella me había dejado en claro que las ventanas abiertas, en los lugares que ella estuviese, serían para mi entrada.

- Basta de ilusiones, Bella – dijo con vos de reproche. ¿Qué pensaría? Pronto sería el minuto - dejemos que entre aire fresco… no queremos ahogarnos… - aún no era buena mentirosa, aunque la intención de mentir no era algo en lo que tuviese intención, por lo menos ahora. - El viento de lluvia es refrescante…

Volvió a sentarse. Al poco rato apagó la TV. Parecía preocupada.

Escuché como la lluvia y el viento hacían su baile en el aire. Bella parecía pensar en algo, tratar de relajarse. Quizá esto de Charlie la tenía muy alterada… y lo de nosotros también.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a dormitar. Ahora era el momento.

Dejé que una suave melodía saliese de mi boca. Una melodía tan conocida, tan amada, una melodía de _ella_: su nana.

La tarareé con cariño, con amor; con un toque de perdón en ella. La tarareé en un tono bajo y luego, un poco más fuerte. La tarareé en la quietud y en el silencio, pero después fue entre medio de sus latidos y respiración. La tarareé sin moverme y luego acercándome a mi ángel. La tarareé sólo para ella.

Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar algo, sacarlo de su mente –quizá mi voz, malos recuerdos- y luego se recostó para el otro lado.

No me detuve y seguí tarareando.

Arrugó los ojos, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior; mueca común de ella. Se movió, intentado hacer ruido. Su pie derecho comenzó a tamborear con el suelo, al igual que sus dedos con una mesa que había cerca. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras que con la mano que no utilizaba, comenzó a tapar y destapar su boca. Obviamente no quería ruido.

Lentamente, disminuí el volumen de la nana, pero no me detuve, tarareándola cada vez a un ritmo más despacio. Me acerqué a ella y posé mis dedos en su sien, para luego recorrer, con tres de mis dedos, un camino hasta su cálida mejilla.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó exasperada – Ilusiones no, por favor. Este no es el mejor minuto. Quiero estar tranquila – comenzó a llorar.

Se levantó suavemente de la silla, con los ojos aún cerrados. Se los restregó suavemente, como para apartar las lágrimas y abrió los ojos. Me vio.

Estiré mis brazos, abriendo las manos, mostrándole las flores. Ella parecía sorprendida, cansada –tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos- y tensa.

Se dejó caer en el asiento, impactada. Se puso pálida y su boca se abrió levemente en forma de "o"; comenzando a llorar con más fuerza, desesperadamente en silencio.

Movió sus labios, intentando hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra, por lo que decidí hablar yo.

- Lo siento – era un tipo de discurso espontáneo y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente; siendo también una de las primeras cosas que quería decir, literalmente la prioridad- Mucho. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no fue porque yo lo quisiera así. ¿Recuerdas los últimos dos días antes de que me fuese? – Comencé a hablar más rápido, estaba nervioso sin contar que ella no efectuaba ningún tipo de reacción- Te dije que te amaba, que te amaría por siempre. Se lo prometí a sol, al astro rey. ¿Cómo podría mentirle a él? Fue necesidad, Bella. Fue por tu bien…

Me interrumpió.

- Mentira. Men-mentira – Su voz tartamudeaba levemente- Ya lo hiciste una vez… Yo… no lo sé. Estoy confundida, no comprendo nada. Nada de nada. De seguro es una pesadilla, una ilusión. Estoy convencida de que mi mente busca traer recuerdos y alegría… No… no funcionará. No lo hará, _Edward_ – me miró a través de sus lágrimas.

- Es comprensible que estés así de confundida –le afirmé- Sé que toda la culpa es mía; tu sufrimiento, lo de Charlie… Muchas cosas son por mi irresponsabilidad, por mi egoísmo. Te amo, pero por mi culpa sufres, por mi culpa lloras, por mi culpa no puedes tener una vida normal, por mi culpa no podrás tener hijos, por mi culpa te ves obligada a muchas cosas. Siento eso y todo lo que necesite un perdón – comencé a sentirme peor, asimilando todas las cosas por las que le debía un "Lo siento" y que nunca había hecho.

Siguió sentada, sin moverse –excepto su pecho que iba de arriba hacia abajo al respirar-. Yo también seguí con los brazos estirados.

- Las rosas – continué – son para ti. La roja simboliza el amor, mi amor hacia ti y la rosa negra, te la ofrezco. Simboliza que "eres mío", pero yo me estoy convirtiendo en una _propiedad_ _tuya_.

Me acerqué, pero Bella no se movió. Se las dejé, suavemente, en su regazo y luego retrocedí unos pasos, dándole espacio para respirar.

Segundos después – que se me hicieron una eternidad- tomó las rozas y se levantó. Sentí furia en su mirar.

Y de pronto, explotó.

- Eres un tonto, un cobarde, un insensible, un, un… ¡un mentiroso! –Sentí que merecía cada uno de esos insultos, aunque hayan sido por culpa de algún pequeño error- ¡No porque yo sea humana tienes el derecho de ir y venir cuantas veces quieras! Tengo sentimientos; y lo sabes a la perfección. Si te molesto dímelo a la cara y luego vete, me importa menos a que si llegas y te vas; para luego encontrarme con tu casa _vacía_. Sabes que Alice, Emmett, Esme y los demás me quieren, a menos que mientan tal como _tú_ – Recordé _ese_ día, cuando la dejé por primera vez, diciéndole la más negras de las blasfemias que se me pudiesen ocurrir- No sé si alguien alguna vez te ha hecho algo que te llegue a doler tanto. Físicamente tenemos tantas diferencias: tu velocidad, tu fuerza, tu belleza, tu _alimento_, pero no nos hace distintos a lo que sentimos. No puedes huir de los problemas, ¡enfréntalos! Pensé que Carlisle te había mostrado un camino derecho, educado, especial, único, pero parece que has vuelto a tu época de rebeldía, Edward. ¡No sabes cuánto me has herido!

Guau. Creía saber lo que sentía Bella, pero era más de lo que yo pensaba; siendo la última frase hacerme sentir como un monstruo. "_¡No sabes cuánto me has herido!_". Ese grito traía dolor, rabia, impotencia…

Ahora no cabía duda y mis presentimientos estaban bien: Bella se quedaría con el licántropo de Jacob Black… aunque por lo menos él le haría menos daño que yo. Él la podría abrazar, besar, acompañar tranquilo; no como yo, que siempre imponía un límite, decepcionando a Bella en muchos sentidos.

- Bella, yo… - intenté contestarle.

- No digas nada – Me detuvo tajante.

Estiró la mano, como para pegarme una bofetada.

Por mí, dejaría que me abofetease, patease, golpease, que me pegase con una silla, que me atacase con una sierra… pero no podía, ya que Bella seguramente se haría daño. Con lo patosa que es y lo duro que soy; sin duda Bella saldría con algún hueso roto o algo por el estilo, no como yo, que por desgracia seguiría ileso; como si nada hubiese sucedido. Como deseaba ser humano al igual que ella y así poder recibir ese golpe que tanto ansiaba.

Corrí rápidamente, huyendo por la ventana. Corrí escapando de la realidad, del tiempo, de mi existencia. Dejé que mis piernas me llevasen hacia donde ellas quisieran, que corriesen sin rumbo, que corriesen libres.

Hacía frío –para los humanos-, por lo que no había _nadie_ fuera de sus hogares, sin contar que comenzaba a llover; por lo que pude correr tranquilo.

De pronto estaba en un lugar tan conocido, tan preciado. Un lugar mágico, pero que en ese minuto me hizo sufrir: el prado.

Me quedé parado en la mitad de éste, respirando agitadamente –aunque fuese innecesario.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y el viento comenzó a agitar los árboles con fuerza, con rabia, con odio.

Me dejé caer, empapándome con lodo el rostro, las manos la ropa. Me di vuelta y miré hacia el cielo nublado, comenzando a llorar sin lágrimas.

Me sentía como un monstruo espantoso. Una criatura odiosa con una _merecida_ pena de muerte.

Me tomé de los cabellos y grite. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi pena, con toda mi rabia.

Cómo me odiaba en ese momento…

o O º O o

**¡Hola! ¡Dios, cuanto lo siento! Sé que he demorado **_**muchísimo**_** volviendo a subir este capt. pero es que he estado ocupadísima :(.**

**La semana pasada, acabo de terminar dos semanas de esclavitud ante los libros y cuadernos, estudiando para los exámenes (que han estado difíciles), y para estas otras dos semanas, tengo dos power point, una parte de una obra de teatro, prueba de ecuaciones fraccionarias, prueba de Martin Luther King, campamento del instituto a la nieve y después… creo que vacaciones, si no muero en el intento.**

**Espero que puedan comprenderme y que de verdad, he intentado subir hace tiempo, pero aún no termino el fic! xD. Estoy escribiendo el último capt. y luego el epílogo :). No tardaré mucho – o eso espero. Ya ven lo que tengo y lo cansada que estoy :( ¬¬.**

**Mikii Cullen **


	13. Nunca dejé de amarte

**Capítulo trece:**** Nunca dejé de amarte**

**Disclaimer:**** ¡Alice es mía! Mwhahaha –risa malvada-. **_**(Conciencia: Mikii, no les mientas. Sabes que Alice ni ninguno de éstos personajes te pertenecen. Si les mientes, sentirás cargo de conciencia para siempre)**_** OK, mentira. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Demonios u.ú**

**Bella's POV**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Cómo había reaccionado así al verle? Se suponía que me controlaría y no que explotaría, diciéndole una sarta de ofensas.

No podía ser _tan_ malvada. La primera vez, hice que se intentara suicidar en Italia y ahora, le dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente, sin contar que más de alguna fue mentira. Él no podía considerarse un monstruo. Yo lo era.

- ¿Bella? ¿Aún estás aquí? – Charlie preguntó medio dormido.

La voz de mi padre me había sacado de mis cavilaciones, aunque no del todo.

- Claro. No podías pensar que te dejaría solo – era más una afirmación que una pregunta – Tampoco hay que preocuparse por el instituto, recuerda que ya he salido de vacaciones – repuse con una sonrisa.

- Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he dormido, hija?

- Oh, no te preocupes. Son recién las diez de la noche. Sigue durmiendo, si a ti te apetece.

- No, no. No quiero dormir – dijo, aunque los párpados se le cerrasen igual – Estaré despierto un poco más, no te preocupes.

- Como quieras – le respondí. - ¿Deseas algo?

Por más que tuviese ganas de hacer nada, debía atenderle, ya que estaba recién operado; aparte que también tenía prohibido levantarse.

- No, gracias. Sólo quiero descansar. – Siguió recostado en la misma posición –de espalda-, aunque cerró los ojos. Podía notar el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

Unos minutos después, se quedó dormido.

Comencé a pensar y había algo que no calzaba en este puzzle. Si Edward se había ido… ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Y por qué tan pronto?, pero más importante aún… Dijo que me amaba. Nunca lo negó. Nunca me mintió.

- No comprendo – susurré para mí. Sentí como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla derecha. – Es todo tan complicado.

Y poco a poco comencé a ensamblar las piezas…

Edward se había ido porque no quería que me enterase; los Cullen no estaban porque ellos habían acompañado –o ayudado- a Edward en lo que estuviese haciendo; tampoco, él me contestaba el móvil porque, conociendo a Alice, algo había hecho para que al teléfono le sucediese algo y que Edward no me contase; también, lo hicieron cuando yo estuve enferma para que no fuera a La Push o algo así, no "arriesgase" mi vida con los licántropos. Todo comenzaba a tener un poco más de sentido.

También, calculando, no debió ser algo tan largo, ya que solo demoraron cuatro días.

Tenía que hablar con Edward y aclarar las cosas. Él no me había querido hacer daño, él no me había querido dejar y nunca pensó en no contármelo; que se lo hayan prohibido fue distinto.

Tomé el teléfono de la habitación y marqué al móvil de Edward. Salió que no existía o que quizá no hubiese señal.

Pude haber llamado a casa de los Cullen, pero después de esto me daba vergüenza, así que decidí esperar un tiempo más para llamar a ése lugar – quizá días, semanas o tal vez meses.

- Vamos, Bella. Ha de haber algo que puedas hacer – me recriminé. Seguramente no era tan difícil, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada. - ¡Las ventanas!

Sí, eso debía hacer. Dejarle las ventanas abiertas en este lugar y él sabría que podría entrar.

Corrí –si es que se le pude llamar así- y empujé los vidrios lo máximo que se podían. Estaban completamente abiertos y me comenzó a llegar al rostro brisa y lluvia; de esa manera, el tenía completamente claro que podría entrar…

… pero después asimilé que él estaría pensando que yo no deseaba verle; y tenía razón. Después de todas las barbaridades que le había dicho, era lógico.

"_Venga, venga. Ha de haber algo mejor"_, me aseguré. "_Sólo piensa; concéntrate"_

Cerré las ventanas, sabiendo que él no volvería a entrar por allí y fui devuelta a sentarme.

Junté mis párpados y apreté mi tabique nasal con los dedos. Eso me hizo sonreír; lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía Edward.

Y como una estrella en una noche sin luna, hubo una luz en ese oscuro camino: el último día que Edward estuvo conmigo, desperté en medio de la noche. Él estaba escribiendo algo, pero al estar grogui, no tomé en cuenta lo que hacía; cosa que ahora me parecía de valor.

Tomé la libreta y el lápiz que había en la mesa de noche de Charlie y le escribí una pequeña nota -que después se la puse al control a distancia.

"_Papá:_

_Siento haberme ido sin avisarte, pero ha sucedido algo de verdad importante. No te preocupes, no es nada grave._

_Bella."_

Salí lo más rápido que pude del hospital y estando fuera, corrí hacia el monovolumen. Entré, arranqué y fui lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa. Llegué allí en veinte minutos.

Abrí la puerta y fui a mi habitación, sin preocuparme de cerrar la puerta ni de sacar las llaves, ya que las posibilidades de que robaran en este pequeño pueblo eran casi nulas.

Comencé a deshacer mi cama, revisando si hubiese estado entre medio de las sábanas, pero no. También revisé debajo de ésta, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Diablos. _"Pronto la encontrarás, no te preocupes"_.

Abrí las puertas del armario con una fuerza que no creí tener. Chocaron contra la pared haciendo un gran estruendo, pero lo ignoré. Tome una blusa, la estiré y la sacudí, para ver si caía algo, pero no había nada. Ni polvo.

Sentí como comenzaba a exasperarme por estar haciendo eso con cada prenda, por lo que tomé con mis brazos todo lo que podía y lo arrojé al suelo. Me tiré sobre el montón y comencé a revisar cualquier blusa que pasara por ante mis ojos, sacudiéndola como tonta.

Pasó el tiempo y no encontré nada. ¿Sería que lo que estuviese haciendo Edward fuese algo para sólo pasar el tiempo? Una parte de mí decía que sí, la otra, lo contrario.

Me levanté, con rabia, y comencé a caminar por la habitación. Realmente me hacia enfadar si me esforzaba por hacer algo y no resultaba; que mi cuerpo humano me limitara, me daba impotencia.

- ¡Soy una estúpida! – chillé, dándole una gran patada a la mesa de noche. Ésta se tambaleó y luego cayó sobre mi pie.

Grité de dolor y luego me senté bruscamente en el piso. Supuse que me había roto el pie. _"Maravilloso"_ pensé con ironía.

Todo lo que estaba en la mesa, había caído. Comencé a ordenar, aún sentada. Tomé los libros que había utilizado ese año –después los guardaría- y los apilé. Luego los tomé y de entre ellos, cayó un papel. Lo tomé para luego abrirlo. Tenía escrito algo, con la caligrafía de Edward.

"_Mi amada Bella:_

_Siento haberte dejado. No es algo que desee, pero hemos de ir a dar caza a Victoria._

_Por más que quiera decirte esto mirándote a los ojos, Carlisle me lo ha prohibido. Te llamaré luego para avisarte; cuando ya estemos en Michigan - a menos de que algo suceda._

_De verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que esto te causará un gran dolor –y a mí también-, pero es inevitable._

_Quiero que recuerdes algo: la promesa que te he hecho el otro día en el claro, sigue en pie. Tampoco te quites el collar que te he dado. "B&E" no acabará; nunca – por lo menos en mi caso._

_Te extraño desde ya, que te estoy viendo dormir. Te amo, nunca lo olvides; espero, también, que me perdones._

_Edward"._

Me tomó unos minutos analizar lo que había leído, y también hube de leerlo varias veces.

Lágrimas de felicidad fueron recorriendo suave y lentamente mi rostro, asimilando lo que decía la nota.

Edward me amaba, y yo a él.

Ahora tenía que ir al hospital para que revisaran mi pie y luego aclarar las cosas con Edward, pero… ¿por qué no ir enseguida dónde los Cullen? Estaría Carlisle y, seguramente, Edward también. Toda mi _familia_ estaría presente y ¿por qué no darles una gran noticia?

Sentí como una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de esperanza aparecían en mi rostro.

o O º O o

**De vuelta, otra vez. No negaré que he demorado en actualizar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada – aparte de no tener imaginación. Pero ya he salido de vacaciones e intentaré actualizar como en 2 semanas, más o menos. **

**¿Por qué tanto? Pues bueno, el lunes me voy a la casa en la playa de una amiga, y por allí no hay Internet, por lo que no podré subir – aparte que saldré a hacer las típicas cosas de adolescentes en vacaciones.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Me alegran con sus reviews y todo; no saben como se los agradezco. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Mikii Cullen**


	14. Sí

**Capítulo catorce:**** Sí**

**Disclaimer:**** Guau. Un **_**fanfic**_**. Creo que implicar ser **_**fan**_** y no Stephenie Meyer. Que triste :(.**

**Edward's POV**

Sentí como tocaban mi puerta. Hacía unos minutos había vuelto a casa, pero con la intención de estar solo. No me apetecía que ninguno de los integrantes de mi familia sintiesen lástima por mí; por lo menos no frente a mis ojos.

"_Vamos, Edward. Abre. Soy yo; Alice"_

Ignoré los pensamientos de mi hermana. Ella sabía a la perfección que no deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella o a Carlisle. La única persona que aceptaría en mi habitación sería a Bella, aunque sabía que ella no tenía ni la mínima intención de verme.

"_¡Edward no me ignores! ¡Es importante! ¡Sabes que quieres oírme!"_

- Alice, ya basta – repuse de la forma más tranquila que pude.

"_Vamos, Edward. Es sobre Bella. Te gustará."_ me respondió mentalmente, de forma impaciente; como si algo la tuviese ansiosa.

- Sabes que Bella no quiere nada conmigo – "_y que al parecer me odia_", repuse en mi fuero interno -. Es más, hasta tuviste una visión de lo que sucedió cuando yo me fui, así que no vengas con que Bella desea algo.

- ¡Edward! ¡Escúchame, por favor! – esta vez me gritó.

- ¡No! – rugí. - ¡Vete!

Oí como ella suspiraba, y luego sus ligeros pasos al alejarse de mi cuarto.

Comprendía que mi hermana estuviese preocupada por mí o por Bella, pero ella había visto lo que había sucedido. En el fondo, agradecía su preocupación, pero como ya lo había mencionado antes: no quería la compasión ni la lástima de _nadie_. Ni siquiera la mía.

Lo que sí aceptaría serían mis reproches mentales. Siempre tuve en consideración –desde que nos habíamos ido hace cuatro días- que Bella podría tener una reacción desagradable para mí. Tomé en cuenta que se fuera con Jacob Black, o que quizá no quisiera seguir su relación conmigo. Otras de las opciones era que ella deseara parar de verme y así continuar su vida como humana, pero la forma en que ella reaccionó… no me la esperaba.

Siempre supe que era yo era un monstruo, y que no merecía el cariño de nadie, menos el de Bella; pero de todas formas me lo daban. Aceptaban los asesinatos que había hecho en tiempos de antaño, siempre excusándome de que eran asesinos o violadores. Siempre reacios a aceptar la verdad; sobre todo Bella.

Nuevamente, un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Edward, hijo, ¿quieres hablar sobre esto? – _"Pobrecillo…"_. Esme; siempre tan preocupada.

- No, gracias, mamá – respondí. Tenía ganas de decirle que no me compadeciera, que merecía estar así, pero ella no me tomaría en cuenta y seguiría haciéndolo.

- ¿Ni siquiera con tu padre, cariño? – contestó ella con voz suave.

- No. Deseo estar solo, por favor. Agradecería si les dijeras a todos que no vengan a verme. Que lo único que deseo es pensar; nada más.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella en un murmullo – pero si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotros.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Si Bella me odiaba, estaba en su derecho. Yo había sido muy cruel con ella. Eso no se lo merecía un ángel.

"_¡No sabes cuánto me has herido!"_. Ese grito repercutió en mi mente. Me desgarraba poco a poco, en forma lenta y dolorosa. _"No sé si alguien alguna vez te ha hecho algo que te llegue a doler tanto"_.

Comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas, odiándome por todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años de mi existencia; en especial las dos veces en que había dejado a mi ángel – si es que ahora le podía llamar así a Bella.

Me arrepentía de forma extraordinaria de haber seguido las instrucciones de Carlisle y no haberle dicho a Bella que iríamos a darle caza a Victoria, con fin de asesinarla. Quizá haberle dicho "Bella, quédate aquí. Estaremos juntos nuevamente, en muy poco tiempo", pero no.

¿Por qué no pude hacer como cuando la salvé de que el coche te Tyler la aplastara? ¿Por qué no pude desobedecer, sabiendo que ocurriría algo así? ¿Por qué sentí que _debía_ acatar la orden que mi padre me había dado? ¿Por qué…?

Un millón de preguntas encabezadas con un "¿por qué?" se formaron en mi mente, haciendo que con cada una me sintiera peor. Deseaba conseguir un boleto de avión hacia Volterra, para que los Volturis dieran fin a mi no vida; pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo.

Miré el reloj. Recién habían pasado dos horas con unos minutos pasados, pero nunca creí que fuese tan poco. Pensé que quizá pudieron haber sido unas cuatro o cinco, pero no. Eran tan solo dos miserables horas de sufrimiento. De algo, quizá aún más doloroso de cuando me marché la primera vez - ya que antes Bella no me había dicho en forma tan explícita lo que pasaba en su mente…

"_¡No sabes cuánto me has herido!"_. Ese gritó de dolor volvió a llenar cada espacio en mi cabeza y ser, volviendo a mí su imagen de cuando lo gritaba.

El dolor era de un nivel muy similar al que sufrí en mi conversión; quizá más – pero este sí lo merecía; esta vez era de algo de lo que sí se me podía culpar.

- Como me detesto, como me odio. ¡No merezco nada!

Tomé una almohada del sofá – sabiendo que así Carlisle no tendría que pagar en forma futura los daños que habría hecho si hubiese tomado algo más duro y pesado – y la arrojé con furia hacia la pared. Las plumas de ésta se esparcieron por gran parte de mi habitación, dejando algunas partes del suelo de color blanco.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente. Recordé el día en que conocí a Bella. Como su dulce aroma me rodeaba, me volvía loco. El olor más apetecible el mundo.

Recordé nuestra primera visita al prado. El brillo de sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas. Su suave voz, y su inocencia…

Recordé como se reía cuando estábamos aquí, juntos. Como su agradable voz llegaba a mis oídos; y el constante palpitar de su corazón… la melodía más magnífica, inigualable y bella que jamás había podido oír…

Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por mi mente. Uno de cuando era humano. Estaba llorando, y era la última vez que lo hacía. Me veía a mí, lamentándome, por la reciente muerte de mi padre.

Tenía guardado en la memoria la calidez de las lágrimas al caer por mis mejillas. Su sabor salado, lo diminutas que eran… Lo reconfortante que era poder desahogarse, pero no solo con palabras.

El sonido del monovolumen resonó en mi cabeza. Era algo extraño de recordar – sin saber por qué- pero de todas formas era agradable. No podía negar que con Bella habíamos tenido nuestros buenos momentos en ese coche… como cuando vinimos a mi casa, juntos, por primera vez.

Sonreí al hacer memoria de lo despacio que conducía, y lo nerviosa que se veía. Era, simplemente, adorable. La Bella que amaba y que siempre amaré.

- _Vaya._

- _Increíble._

-_ ¡Qué emoción! _

Las voces de mi familia resonaban en mi cabeza – y muy fuerte. Me pregunté que estarían haciendo como para causar tal bullicio en sus mentes, y todos al mismo tiempo. Quizá televisión… de vez en cuando sucedía.

- _Esto se pondrá genial._

- _¡Cariño!_

-_ Cuánto me alegro._

Una telenovela, sin duda. No era de mi interés hurgar en sus mentes y ver las imágenes, pero por lo que lograba oír, era algo de ese estilo. Por lo menos no estaban sintiendo lástima por mí - cosa que era de mi agrado, ya que yo había pedido eso.

Volví a encerrarme en mi mente, recordando los maravillosos minutos que había pasado con mi ángel. Como se veía al dormir, y al hablar entre sueño. Como estudiaba, se esforzaba, reía y lloraba…

Y de pronto, mi mente hizo uno de los mejores recuerdos – además de ser el más realista: el aroma de Bella y el latir de su corazón. Ambos. Juntos. Era lo más próximo al paraíso que pude estar. Eso hizo que las comisuras de mis labios se levantaran ligeramente.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.

- Bella… - susurré de forma audible.

- Ed… Edward. – repuso con voz temblorosa.

Por unos momentos creí que era una fantasía, pero después recordé que no podía estar durmiendo, y que era demasiado realista para ser falsa. La misma impresión que tuve en Volterra.

- Ed… Edward – volvió a repetir con su delicada voz.

Sus piernas, poco a poco fueron resistiendo menos su peso, por lo que se fue agachando lentamente. Se sostenía del pomo de la puerta, con sus manos aún temblantes.

Unos segundos después estaba en el piso, con las piernas medio dobladas y sus manos sosteniendo el resto del cuerpo. Su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo; sin el valor de mirarme a los ojos.

Me puse de rodillas y avancé un poco, dos pasos – no me atrevía a acercarme mucho más a ella.

- Yo… yo… - la escuché tartamudear. Yo sólo me limité a escuchar cada palabra que saliera de sus labios. Hablaría cuando ella no lo fuese a hacer más.

Sin esperármelo, ella se arrojó sobre mí, delicadamente. Crucé mis brazos por su espalda, abrazándola.

- Sí… - dijo en un volumen no muy alto, como si quisiera que solamente yo la oyese. – Sí… - repitió.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco más. Estaba llorando.

- Sí.

- ¿Sí qué, Bella? – dije, levantando con mi mano frágilmente su mentón, haciendo que me mirase a los ojos.

- Que sí… me quiero… casar contigo. – cerró sus ojos y una de sus lágrimas llegó a mis dedos.

- ¿De verdad? – susurré, acercándome a sus oído, trazando un camino con mi labio inferior desde su mentón hasta su lóbulo de la oreja derecho.

- Claro – me miró, acercándose.

- Te amo. Yo te amo. Por siempre. Para siempre.

- También te amo, y amaré, por siempre, para siempre. – Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios y una chispa de alegría brilló en sus ojos.

Nos acercamos y besamos. Primero tiernamente, y después, con un poco más de pasión. Enredé mi mano derecha entre sus cabellos y con la otra la abracé. Ella tenía ambas manos en mis mejillas. Su cálido tacto me reconfortaba.

Estuvimos así un rato y luego la tomé en brazos y la senté en mi sofá. Ella me miró con inocente desconcierto. Puse mi sonrisa torcida – esas que tanto le agradan – y me acerqué a un mueble. Abrí un cajón y saqué una cajita. La tome y me acerqué a Bella.

Me miró pensativa, y quise saber qué pasaba por su mente. Decidí no distraerme y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, y sus pupilas se dilataron notoriamente. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Isabella Marie Swan… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Pasar la eternidad juntos y amarnos por siempre. Compartir, cada momento desde ahora, de la compañía del otro. Que yo esté…

Ella me silenció con un suave "Shh…"

- Sí, Edward, quiero casarme contigo. _Sí…_

o O º O o

**Aww… ¡Me encantó como quedo este capt.! Me esforcé muchísimo y estuve como tres días escribiendo (falta de imaginación u.ú)**

**Entonces… este es el último capítulo :(. Valla, no puede creer que lo he terminado. Oh, me siento vacía xDD. Igual, pronto subiré el Epílogo 1313. De lo poco que llevo, me gusta :).**

**En fin; nuevamente perdón por el retraso. ¡He estado muy ocupada! (también he tenido unos problemas :S), pero, de verdad lo lamento.**

**Mikii Cullen. **


End file.
